Hogan's Heroes: A Lost Friend
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Klink leaves for Berlin to assist the Gestapo with interrogating a downed American flyer. When the flyer escapes and Klink is reported dead after a shooting accident, Hogan and Kalina travel to Berlin themselves to investigate the matter further. Meanwhile, they become the next target of Klink's shooters and face many new obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

For the month of December, it was a very decent day in Hammelburg, Germany. The sun was shining, and the breeze was not bitter cold. It was more of a light summer breeze, but still added to the chill of winter and snow. Patches of snow covered parts of the forests near Stalag 13, and some covered parts of the compound within the camp itself.

While the camp guards did their daily routines and patrols, the prisoners were either inside sitting by the fire and reading or were outside playing games and doing exercises to keep warm. As for Kommandant Klink, he was inside his office working on paperwork and making sure all documents were in order to keep his camp running efficiently.

Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau were playing with Klink's daughter, Kalina, in a game of wall ball using one side of the Kommandantur for the wall.

Kalina had previously been a member of the underground, but since moving to Stalag 13, she had become one of Hogan's team members and held a position as a spy and assistant to Kinch with radio messaging. She had now been living there for about nine months and loved her new life. Hogan and his men had become her best friends, Sergeant Schultz a good friend and grandfather type figure, and Corporal Langenscheidt she loved like a big brother. Most of all, she got to see her father everyday and help him with keeping Stalag 13 the model camp for other kommandants in Germany.

Newkirk currently had the tennis ball and got himself warmed up with a few tosses into the air and a few bounces on the ground. Once he felt confident with his skills, he made a beautiful throw, making the ball hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. It bounced once off the ground and headed in Kalina's direction.

"Get it, little mate!" Newkirk cried.

With lots of energy and excitement, Kalina rushed towards the ball and caught it in her hands before it made a second bounce on the ground.

"Nice catch, love," the Englishman said, with a grin.

Klink's daughter smiled back, bounced the ball a couple times, then made a fast pitch at the wall, sending the ball back to LeBeau. The little Frenchman bounced the ball a few times, prepared himself for the greatest throw ever, when his arm aimed a little too high. The ball went flying in the air, hit the top of the roof, then rolled down and landed itself in the gutter.

"Oops," LeBeau said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's just bleedin' terrific. _Now_ how are we supposed to finish the game?" Newkirk groaned, irritated with their situation.

Hogan looked up at the roof and tried to locate the ball. When he spotted it, he looked back down at his friends.

"We could get a broom from the recreation hall and try to knock it down," the colonel suggested.

Kalina looked up at the roof, when a light-bulb turned on in her head, and a smile grew on her face.

"I know!" She cried. "You guys wait here."

Without another word, Kalina hurried off to the other side of the building, where the Kommandantur connected with her and her father's quarters. The ground got closer to the roof the farther she went and once at a high enough spot crawled onto the roof and carefully made her way to the other side. She climbed down the side and reached down to grab the ball out of the gutter. The tennis ball was soon in her hands, she grinned, and threw the ball back down into Hogan's hands.

"Good work, Kalina!" The colonel called up. "I might have to have you fix our roof from leaking with that stealth you have."

The teenager giggled and made herself comfortable. She looked down at her friends and continued watching the game.

Hogan made his throw, and the ball was quickly returned to Newkirk's grasp. As the game resumed itself, Schultz wandered his way over to see what the men were doing and became puzzled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing a game, Schultz. You wanna play?" Hogan replied.

"A game. It looks like you boys are up to something, I know it," the sergeant said, pointing a finger at the American.

"Aw, Schultzie, come off it, mate. Have a little fun," Newkirk said, waiting for LeBeau to make his next throw.

" _Fun_? In a POW camp?" Schultz remarked, still terribly confused.

"It makes the time go by faster," Hogan said, cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Hi, Schultz!" Kalina called down.

" _Guten morgen, Kalina_! How are you...Kalina! What are you doing on the roof?!" The sergeant exclaimed.

"Oh, you know...chilling." She answered.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, _please_ , Colonel Hogan!"

"Relax, Schultz. She's alright," the colonel said, his attention on the game.

" _Alright_! Are you crazy?! She's up on the roof! Colonel Hogan, please get her down from there. If Kommandant Klink finds out she was up there, it would be worth my _life_!"

"She's not doing anything dangerous. All she's doing is sitting."

"Get her down from there at once!"

"Come on, Schultz, look how happy she is. Sitting and watching and laughing…"

"Oh, I see nothing, _noooothing_!"

* * *

" _Herr Major_ , it is no problem whatsoever," Klink said, resting in his office chair and talking on the phone. "Any chance I get to show just how tough and successful Stalag 13 is is my way of giving back to our glorious _Fuhrer_."

The man on the other line said something that made the kommandant chuckle.

"Well...I wouldn't go _that_ far, Sir." He replied.

It was at that moment that Klink began to hear the ruckus coming from outside. He snapped his head towards his window to see what was going on all the while trying to listen to the man on the phone. He eventually turned his head back to the front of him, and his scowl reversed itself to a smile again.

"Yes, _Herr Major_ , I will see you at Headquarters in a few days... _Heil Hitler_."

Once Klink had hung up, he growled and turned back to his window.

"What's going on out there _now_?" He mumbled to himself.

The colonel got to his feet, grabbed his swagger stick, tucked it under his arm, and stormed outside to see what was happening. He quickly made his way down the stairs and marched over to the guilty party.

"What's going on out here?!" He demanded.

"Kommandant, you're just in time! You wanna join in on our game?" Hogan asked, with a grin.

" _Game_ , this looks like some type of…" Klink's mouth dropped, when he saw his baby plopped up on the roof.

Schultz closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew what they all had coming.

"Hogan! What is my daughter doing up on the roof?!" The kommandant bellowed, shaking his fist.

"Sightseeing. The camp skyline is gorgeous at this time of year," Newkirk said.

"Kalina Mary Klink, you get down from there at once!" Klink ordered.

"Yes, Papa," Kalina said, getting to her feet. She walked to the ledge and gracefully fell off.

"AH!" Klink screeched.

Luckily, Schultz caught the girl in his arms, who looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi there. How's it going?" She asked.

The guard grumbled and dropped Kalina on her feet.

"Hey, Kalina, next time you go up there bring some rope and bed sheets. We can all go parachuting down!" Newkirk cried, nudging LeBeau with his elbow. The two enlisted men started laughing when, on the other hand, Klink fell dead silent and glared at all of them with a haunting look on his face.

Kalina gulped and made her way closer to Hogan's side. Her eyes were a bit dilated and was shaking a little.

"What's wrong, Kalina? Don't worry about your father. He gets like this all the time, you've seen it," the colonel said, trying to ease the child's nerves.

"No, Colonel Hogan...if Papa grows quiet, he's _really_ mad." The girl trembled.

Hogan looked down at Kalina, then back at Klink with a look full of regret.

"Oh boy," he said. He knew just then that he and his men had had it.

* * *

"A tennis ball?!" Klink exclaimed, turning the spherical object in his right hand.

"We were playing a game of wall ball, Kommandant," Hogan said. He, LeBeau, Newkirk, Schultz, and Kalina all stood before the German officer, knowing an unruly punishment was on its way.

"What is wall ball?" Klink questioned, both intrigued and suspicious.

"Oh, it's a _fabulous_ game, Colonel. See, you throw a ball against the wall, and the next person beside you has to catch it. If they miss or the ball bounces on the ground more than once, they have to do ten push-ups and lose a turn. The last person who's standing and hasn't done any push-ups yet is the winner," LeBeau said.

Klink stared at all of them for a brief moment before speaking.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"It's a lot of fun, Sir. You should try it some time. Very good stress relief." Newkirk responded, hoping to clear their names.

"And my little girl's life was worth risk to get this stupid ball back down?"

"She volunteered, Sir. We didn't force her to go up there."

The kommandant snapped on his heels and turned to his daughter.

"And _you_ , young lady, have a lot of explaining to do!" He scolded.

Kalina shrunk her head into her shoulders, looked down at the ground, and had her arms behind her back. She hated making her father angry. It was the worst feeling in the world to disappoint him. He was the one that Kalina looked up to the most and strove so hard to be as successful and great of a person as he was.

"Don't go hard on her, Kommandant. She didn't do anything wrong," Hogan said, trying to make Kalina's consequences less severe.

"This is between me and my daughter, Hogan. When it comes to her, you have no say in the matter!" Klink made his way back to where he had been standing before and made his eyes to Schultz.

"Sergeant Schultz, as your punishment you will walk a post for 48 hours straight! Hogan, you, Corporal Newkirk, and the cockroach have all recreational privileges revoked for one month!"

"One month!" LeBeau exclaimed.

"No exceptions. And if another incident like this is to happen again, all of you will be sent to the cooler to serve 30 days worth of punishment, understood?" Klink asked, with authority.

"You're right, Kommandant. We were careless and it won't happen again," Hogan said, stepping forward.

The kommandant stared at the four for a moment longer, then made his way back to Kalina.

"And you!" He called out. "Go clean up the compound!"

"Yes, Sir," Kalina said, with depression. She never lifted her eyes once to look at the man back. She was too ashamed of herself.

"General Burkhalter is coming here in a few days, and I do not want anything like this to occur while I'm away in Berlin, understood?"

It was then Kalina had enough guts to look at him. Her facial expression had gone from ashamed to concerned.

"You're leaving?" She asked, her voice full of dread.

"For where?" Hogan added, growing suspicious.

"The Gestapo are holding one of your men as prisoner and refuses to talk. They want me to go to Headquarters and help intimidate the man by using my perfect no escape record as a threat," Klink said, with pride.

Schultz bursted out laughing hearing the news. Klink. Trying to intimidate someone. That was a new one. However, it did not go over so well.

"Sergeant, do you wanna make it _72_ hours?" The kommandant asked, unamused.

Schultz stopped and fell silent.

"General Burkhalter is coming here to step in for me during my leave of absence, and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." Klink continued. He then pointed to the door. "Now get to your posts! I have lots of work to do before I leave."

The five silently made their way out of the office and closed the door behind them. Once in the compound, Schultz split off to start his punishment, leaving Hogan, his men, and Kalina alone.

"Klink leaving for Berlin?" Newkirk asked.

"Who's this guy they're holding, Colonel?" LeBeau questioned.

"I don't know. We better go find Kinch and have him radio London. Maybe they know something," Hogan said.

"Papa can't leave. I need to make up for what I did...to make him proud," Kalina said, looking at the ground in sadness.

"Aw...don't be sad. Your father will be mad for awhile, but he'll get over it quickly...and he's _always_ proud of you. What good parent wouldn't be of their child?"

Klink's daughter gave a small smile, then sighed.

"Well, better start that litter cleaning. S'not gonna do it itself," she said.

"And we need to get to Kinch about that flyer. We'll report to you when we have more," Hogan said.

They all nodded to one another and went off in their separate directions. They had places to go and things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hours went by, and Kalina had finished her cleaning. Thankfully, there had not been much to pick up. As for Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau, they had Kinch in the radio room and sat outside barracks two while they waited for a response from either London or the underground. The three of them watched a game of volleyball that Carter was participating in. Kalina soon joined them and eventually Schultz did, too.

They continued watching, when Kalina spotted her father heading over in their direction. She gasped and soon shot up from her spot, making her way quickly behind Carter.

"Kalina, where are you going, mate?" Newkirk asked.

"Papa's coming! I can't face him yet!" She answered, then went behind the young sergeant and mimicked his movements to hide her limbs from showing.

Carter looked back briefly, then went back to the game without any questions.

"Schultz," Klink said, making his way beside his guard. "Have you seen Kalina anywhere? I need to talk to her."

"Kalina who?" Schultz asked.

"You _dummkopf, my_ Kalina!"

"I think she's in Paris. Needed a little fresh air." Newkirk answered.

Klink shook his fist briefly at the corporal, then spotted something strange behind Carter. He made his way closer to get a better view and realized what it was. He stood beside the young sergeant for a brief moment, then gently shoved him out of the way and revealed Kalina covering her eyes.

The kommandant said nothing and tapped his daughter on the shoulder, making her slowly remove her hands from her eyes. She turned her head cautiously to examine the look on her father's face. It was neutral, which made her more worried.

"I'd like to speak with you in my office," Klink said.

"Yes, Papa," Kalina said, starting to shake a little.

The two Klinks walked in silence all the way to the colonel's office. Klink took off his jacket, cap, and gloves and made his way to his desk. He looked up to see his daughter was still standing in the doorway, looking like she was unsure on whether to enter or not.

The kommandant became confused.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked.

"Papa, I...I...I'm…"

"Kalina, I apologize for yelling at you earlier. That wasn't good parenting in my eyes."

Kalina's jaw dropped and gaped at her father briefly. Klink had every right to scold her earlier. She broke a rule, put herself in a dangerous position, and had to face the consequences.

"Papa, why are _you_ apologizing? _I'm_ the one who needs to say 'sorry'. I'm the one that climbed up on the roof."

Klink's response was getting to his feet, walked towards his daughter, then wrapped an arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"I just worry about you. I know you wouldn't do anything to put yourself in danger, but...you're my whole life, Kalina. I don't know what I would do without you," he said, running his fingers through the girl's hair.

It was then Kalina made a longer frown and looked up at her father.

"Are you really leaving?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm really leaving," Klink said, with a nod.

"I don't want you to go. I don't trust the Gestapo, Papa."

"I'm just going for a week. I'll help with the intimidation, the flyer will talk, and I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?"

Klink smiled.

"Cross my heart," he said.

"And...would it be possible to reduce Colonel Hogan and his men's punishment? They didn't do anything wrong." To pull it off, she even made puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, how can I say 'no' to that face?" Her father grumbled, then let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll reduce it to 48 hours."

Kalina smiled back, then gently wrapped her arms around her father and leaned her head against his chest. The kommandant did the same in return and rubbed his daughter's head.

"I love you, Papa," Kalina said.

"I love you, too, _süßling_ ," Klink answered.

The two continued to hug one another for a little longer, then released themselves. Kalina's father took his fingers and made them crawl up his daughter's arm, making her jerk.

"Stop, that tickles." She said, holding back a giggle.

Klink smirked.

"You remember the tickle monster?" He asked.

Knowing what was about to happen, Kalina sprinted out of the room laughing with her father trailing behind. She made it as far as the filing cabinet outside in Hilda's office, when Klink picked her up and spun her around. At that point, both of them laughing. Eventually Klink put Kalina back on the ground, who then gave another hug to him. He smiled and held her close to him, then gave her another kiss on the head.

* * *

Three days went by, and it was time for Klink to head off for Berlin. He had his things packed and in the trunk of his staff car and a guard already in the driver's seat ready to go.

Hogan and Kalina stood before the kommandant saying their 'goodbyes' and final wishes to him while he was away for a week.

"Well, Kommandant, this is it. Oh, bring me back a souvenir won't you? I've always wanted something with Scatterbrain's face on it to throw in the stove," Hogan said.

"I do not buy souvenirs for people that negatively comment about our _Fuhrer_." Klink remarked, in disgust.

"We might like you better if you did, Sir."

Klink shook his fist and made a 'hmph', then looked at Kalina very seriously.

"Watch him while I'm gone. Send him to the cooler if you have to," he said.

The girl giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Papa, I'll watch him," she answered.

"Hogan, if I come back here, and General Burkhalter tells me Kalina was on the roof, you will not see another sunrise until the end of the war!" The German colonel threatened unconvincingly.

"Kommandant, relax. Kalina will be just fine. I'm not going to let her do anything dangerous," Hogan said.

Klink nodded.

"Good," he said. His facial expression then went from serious to worried. "Take good care of her, Hogan. Make sure she's okay."

The American gave a sincere smile.

"I will, Kommandant. You have my word," Hogan said.

Klink smiled back, then turned towards Kalina and had his arms open wide.

Kalina made her way to her father and held him tight. She felt Klink's arms wrap around her and suddenly felt warm and protected. When she was with her father, Kalina felt that no one, not even the Gestapo, could harm her.

"I'll miss you, Papa," she said.

"I'll miss you, too...my little sweetpea. I'll call you every chance I get." Klink answered.

They hugged each other a little longer, then Kalina gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Klink kissed her head in response, then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good luck, Papa. Show that flyer who's in charge."

Klink gave a thumbs up, one more kiss on Kalina's cheek, then got into the car and soon was out of camp and out of sight.

The teenager gave a sad sigh, as she looked off into the horizon.

"Miss him already," Kalina said.

"We'll keep you busy, don't worry. A week will have gone by before you know it," Hogan said, with a smile.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Oh, do any assignment the underground might assign us...bother the guards...make General Burkhalter's life a nightmare during his stay."

Kalina giggled in response.

"Alright, let's get going, kid. Kinch has the information back from London on who this flyer is your father's going to see." Hogan added.

Without a word, Kalina followed the American towards barracks two and prepared themselves for the news their friend would bring them.

* * *

"What do you got, Kinch?" Hogan asked, stepping into the barracks. As soon as Kalina entered inside, he closed the door behind her. They made their way to the table where the radioman himself, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were gathered. Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were in the middle of an intense game of gin, and Kinch was fumbling with a piece of paper in his hands.

"General Berkman and Otto both got back to me with what they knew. This is all they could dig up," Kinch said, handing his commander the blue slip of paper.

Hogan took the piece of pad paper and read off the information.

" _United States Air Force Corporal Christopher Tyler. Born January 5, 1924 in Boulder, Colorado. Graduated high school last year in June and was immediately pulled into the service. He was a part of the 517th Bomber Group and shot down over Berlin three nights ago and captured by the Gestapo_."

"How soon do we need to spring him, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"As soon as possible. Says here that Tyler was the 517th's best aircraft technician and was in charge of maintenance in the Norden Bombsights. Losing him would mean risking possible engine failure in all of our planes when fighting the enemy."

"Gee. He sure sounds important," Carter said, impressed with the corporal's record. He was just a year younger than the sergeant himself was. A loss like him could mean a total devastation to the Allies.

"And holds quite a bit of information on our aircrafts. If the Gestapo manage to get him to talk, it could be a huge advantage to the Krauts." Hogan added. "We have to get him out of there."

"Do we even know where Gestapo Headquarters _is_ in Berlin, Colonel? I mean the city's _huge_!" Carter asked.

"Kinch, get on the radio with Otto. Tell him to make arrangements for the underground to get him out of there and send him our way. We'll make plans with London for an airplane once he gets here."

"Yes, Sir," Kinch said, and hurried back down into the tunnels.

"You think the underground can get Corporal Tyler out of Headquarters, Colonel Hogan?" Kalina asked.

"Never doubt the underground, hon. Otto will make sure to send our best agents there. Corporal Tyler will be out of custody and headed for London in a flash," Hogan answered.

"Then what do we do in the meantime?

"Well, Klink's away on business...we could put up that dartboard Carter made and stick a picture of Ol' Crazy Eyes on it as a target." Newkirk suggested.

"How did you get a picture of Adolf Hitler?" Kalina gasped.

"I have me sources, little mate."

Klink's daughter gave a silent laugh.

"You wanna play, Colonel?" Carter asked, full of excitement.

Hogan chuckled and put his left hand on his hip.

"Sure. One round can't hurt," he said.

The five pushed the table back a couple feet to make room and prepared for one crazy night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

( _Berlin Gestapo Headquarters: nighttime_ )

Major Lang and Major Scholz, the head interrogators of Berlin Headquarters, stood behind a wooden desk in Lang's office. Behind them hung a giant portrait of Adolf Hitler, a massive bookshelf filled with different types of books, and a midnight blue painted wall. Before them sat the man they had called for assistance: Colonel Klink of Stalag 13.

"Colonel Klink," Lang said, with a grin. "We are pleased to finally meet you. We've heard many things about your camp."

"Major Lang, it's a pleasure to be here. Any time I can help the Gestapo is a great honor for me and Stalag 13," Klink said, smiling back.

Lang and Scholz had neutral looks to their faces, making the Luftwaffe officer frown and gulp.

"You were saying?" He asked, with hesitance.

"Colonel, we are holding a United States Air Force corporal here for questioning by the name of Christopher Tyler. He is highly regarded by the Allies for his technician work on their aircraft. He will not tell us how the planes for the Allies work and could possibly be a big advancement for the Third Reich if the information is received." Lang continued.

"A big advancement?"

"Could even help us win the war," Scholz said.

"Which is why we called you. Your camp is the only one to not have a single escape from it. It is considered the toughest POW camp in Germany, and we wish to use you as a threat to make Corporal Tyler talk. We hope he will surrender under your presence," Lang added. "You just have to do one thing."

"What is it, Major. I will do anything as you say to," Klink said.

"Don't talk." Lang answered, a hidden plea in his voice.

Klink swallowed and nodded softly, shaking under the man's eyes.

"Yes, Sir, no speaking," he spoke quietly.

" _Gut_...follow me," Lang said, heading to the door.

Klink got from his leather chair and walked with Scholz as they followed the leading major out of his office and downstairs to the holding cells.

* * *

BAM! The dart went flying and right into a picture of Adolf Hitler in the left eyeball.

The prisoners of barracks two cheered and celebrated at Carter's perfect shot. The young sergeant himself felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins and the energy in the room.

"Boy! Look at that! I got him right in pupil!" Carter cried.

"You want a turn, little mate?" Newkirk asked, offering a dart to Kalina.

"Yeah, try to get him right in the mouth, kid," Kinch said.

The girl grinned and took the dart in her hand. She stood on the line of tape placed on the ground and focused on her target. Once she felt she had it, she took her arm back and flung the dart right at the door, landing right in Hitler's right nostril.

All the men cried out in delight, making Kalina blush a bit.

" _Super lancer_ ," LeBeau said.

"Alright, little mate, watch this. Uncle Newkirk here's gonna show you a trick to this," the Englishman said, bringing Kalina close to his left. Newkirk steady his aim, squinted his right eye, and moved his hand back and forth a few times before throwing it. The dart made a sharp strike in the middle of Hitler's mouth. In result, more cheering was made.

"Right in the kisser!" Carter exclaimed.

"My turn!" LeBeau remarked, full of energy and anticipation.

The little Frenchman took a dart from Newkirk's hand and got himself ready to fire, when Schultz entered the barracks and closed the door behind him. The sergeant made his way to Hogan, who was standing near the stove and smiling at his men and Kalina.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz said. "What is going on…" He stopped mid sentence and dropped his jaw when he saw the dart board and the picture of Hitler that was taped over it. "Colonel Hogan, what are you doing?!"

"Playing darts, Schultz. You wanna play?" The American answered.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, please not when General Burkhalter is here!"

"He's not going to come in here. He's too busy in Klink's office talking on the phone."

"No! I want this to stop at once!"

Hogan sighed sadly.

"Alright, Schultz," he said. The colonel turned to his men. "Alright, guys. Last person, and then were done."

All the enlisted men and Klink's daughter moaned and complained.

"We'll just have to use Himmler's picture instead." Hogan added.

The men and teenager resumed cheering.

"Oh, I see nothing. If anybody asks, I do not even know who you are!" Schultz wailed, with fear and hurried out of the barracks quickly.

Once the fluffy guard had left, Hogan, his men, and Kalina smiled at one another and got back to their festivities.

* * *

Corporal Christopher Tyler sat at a long metal table in a massive sized room. The only thing that resembled his cell was the metal bars that kept him locked up. Other than that, there was a circular light above him, another chair across from him, and the walls were painted a dark gray.

He continued sitting in anxiety, wondering what these men were going to do to him, when his biggest fear happened, and two Gestapo officers returned for him.

The leading officer, Major Lang, was very lean and tall. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that were haunting. They gleamed in the light with malice and unknown horror hiding within them. He looked a little older than Tyler himself was. No more than 27 or 28 years of age.

The other major, Major Scholz, was a tad bit younger looking than Lang. He appeared to be about 24 or 25 years old. He had dark blonde hair, green eyes, and was just about the same height as Lang. He looked a bit more easy going than Lang did, but it was clear he had negative intentions towards the American flyer.

The young corporal swallowed a large knot in his throat. _No_ , he thought. _No more questions, please_!

Lang unlocked the metal bar door and slid it to the other side. He entered with Scholz coming from behind, and both stopped at the front of the table with cold facial expressions.

"Corporal Tyler, I am Major Lang. This is my partner Major Scholz. I hope you are ready to cooperate with us now," he said, his voice eerie and dark.

"Please...I don't know any important information. Just let me go, I won't cause any harm, honest!" Tyler trembled, begging for mercy.

"The Allies consider you their best aircraft technician, Corporal. Why is that?" Lang asked.

The corporal gulped and shook his head.

"I don't know, Major Lang...I was very good in metal work back in high school, that could be why," he said, shaky.

"You worked on your planes' motors and equipment, did you not?" Lang persisted.

Tyler froze. If he answered 'yes', they would know he had knowledge in different parts of a plane's engine, alternator, and other motors. If he kept silent or said 'no', he would get more threats that were psychologically traumatizing and might even receive physical violence along with it.

"Corporal, did you work on your planes or not?" The leading major demanded.

"I...I...I repaired one alternator...that was all." Tyler lied, hoping Lang would buy it.

"What was wrong with that one alternator?"

"I...I don't remember...it stopped working for some reason...I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

"We have ways of making you talk, Corporal...I do not advise many people to see what they are."

"Major Lang...I am telling you the truth. Everything I say is real."

"I'm sure it is...and I'm going to see just how real everything you're saying _is_."

"What...what do you mean?"

Lang gave a low laugh, then spoke to Scholz, his eyes never leaving their prisoner.

"Bernhard. Bring in _Herr Oberst_ ," the man ordered.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," Scholz said, and briefly left the room.

" _Oberst_? What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

" _Oberst Klink_. A colonel is your American word." Lang grinned viciously. "He runs the fiercest camp in Germany. The biggest guards. The meanest dogs. He's known for running Stalag 13 with an iron fist."

The corporal stared at the officer in horror, as Lang continued.

"The prisoners there are completely under his control. They are so demoralized that they never even _think_ of trying to…"

The major stopped speaking when the door opened, and Scholz returned with Klink. The colonel strode in, his monocle glinted in the dim light. Tyler's color drained, his eyes widened, and he straightened in his chair in utter horror at Klink's evil smile.

"C, c, co, co co co, co, co…" The poor corporal's stuttering made Lang again laugh.

"My guest brings you intimidation, no?" The major asked, his malice smile growing.

Tyler made a loud gulp and started to shiver in his seat.

Lang snapped his fingers and signaled for Klink to come closer. The colonel followed orders and was soon on Lang's side with as menacing of a look as possible.

"You know who this man is?" Lang questioned.

"N...n, n n, no, Major...wh...wh, who is he?" Tyler asked.

"This is Colonel Klink of Stalag 13. He has never had a single escape from his camp."

" _None_?"

"None. He is known for running the toughest POW camp in all of Germany...I would hate to send you there."

"Major," Tyler said, getting on his shaky feet. "I know nothing. I'm not telling a lie, and I don't have any valuable information for the Germans! Don't send me there, _please_ don't send me there!" He pleaded.

"Sit down, or I will send you to your _grave_!" Lang ordered.

The corporal slowly made his way back into the chair and started to shake even more.

Although his face remained intimidating and fierce, Klink could not help but feel sorry for the man. He saw a young boy, no more than 20, who should have been back home studying in college. To get a degree and have fun like a normal college kid. It made him think of Kalina and broke his heart. He could not stand to see his little girl in this man's situation instead. He wanted to help Tyler, but he did not know how.

"Corporal, I'm going to ask you one last time. Next time I will force it out of you. What was wrong with that alternator?" Lang demanded.

"I don't remember...I don't remember! I think one of the fans were broken and was making the engine overheat!" Tyler sobbed.

The leading major let out a heavy breath of frustration.

"Scholz, take this man back to his cell...I'm finished with him," he finally said.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," Scholz said. He made his way towards Tyler, grabbed him roughly from the back, and dragged him out of the interrogation room.

Lang sighed and turned to Klink.

"I apologize, _Herr Colonel_. He will be more tough to crack then expected," the major said.

"Major...suppose what he says _is_ true...what will happen then?" Klink asked.

"Then he's useless to us. If he really knows nothing other than that, he will be shot in front of a firing squad for his crimes against the Third Reich."

The colonel swallowed and nodded. Now Lang was frightening _him_.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," he said, faint.

"Colonel Klink, you may leave for the night. We will try again tomorrow. As for now, I need to go do paperwork and...try to calm down," Lang said, the last part under his breath.

Soon Klink was all alone and sighed with both relief and sadness. He could not bear to see Tyler suffer anymore mental trauma. He had to get him out of here. But if he did, _his_ life would become in danger. He would be a traitor to his country, and Kalina would lose her father.

The Luftwaffe officer frowned, realizing he could do nothing at that very moment. Tyler would just have to stay put until he thought of an idea.

Klink slowly walked up the stairs, out of Gestapo Headquarters, and into the car to drive back to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Roll call! Everybody up for roll call! _Raus, raus raus raus raus raus raus, raus_!" Schultz bellowed, entering barracks two.

All the men groaned, as they sat up in bed and rubbed the sleepiness from their eyes.

"Up, everybody up, up, up, up, up, up!"

"Blimey, Schultz. We heard yah the _first_ hundred times." Newkirk remarked, agitated that his slumber had been disturbed.

"Come on, Schultz. I was in the middle of a date with this gorgeous brunette," Kinch said, sitting up in bed.

"Those are General Burkhalter's orders!" The fluffy sergeant answered.

"Was this before or _after_ he woke up?" LeBeau asked.

"Mmmmm. Jolly joker," Schultz said, then exited the barracks to let the men get ready.

"Bloody hell, why does Burkhalter always gotta make roll call an hour earlier than usual?" Newkirk questioned, shoving his covers off.

"I think he's getting more cruel in his older age," Kinch said.

" _More_? He was cruel the day he was born." LeBeau commented.

"Alright, cut the chatter, guys. Roll call awaits us," Hogan said, coming out of his room. He zipped up his jacket and headed towards the door, the other fourteen men following him from behind.

The men of barracks two made two straight lines outside and waited for Burkhalter to appear.

As Schultz started counting the prisoners, Kalina walked out of her father's office, down the stairs, and made her way over to the big sergeant. Both of her arms were behind her back and resembled her father to a point it was a bit scary.

"Schultz!" She cried. "Reepoooooooort!"

Schultz turned around, saluted to Kalina, and received the same gesture in return.

"All present and accounted for, _Fraulein Kommandant_." He answered.

" _Gut_. General Burkhalter should be out here shortly," Kalina said.

" _Jawohl, Fraulein Kommandant_."

As if on command, the burly general suddenly appeared on the porch of the Kommandantur and marched his way over to both Kalina and Schultz.

"Schultz!" He bellowed.

The German guard saluted the general, who saluted back and waited for the same report.

" _Herr General_ , all prisoners present and accounted for," Schultz said, with a grin.

"Very good, Schultz," Burkhalter said, his ears pleased. "Gentlemen, for the next week I will be your new kommandant. I expect to have no shenanigans of any kind during my stay. Anyone who decides to go against my orders will suffer severe punishment and all privileges revoked until Colonel Klink returns from Berlin."

As Burkhalter continued to give his speech, Newkirk picked up some snow from the ground, made a snowball, and made a throw at Kalina. When it hit his target on the shoulder, she screamed in response, making the Englishman burst out laughing.

Kalina gave a glare, then made a wicked grin, made a snowball of her own, and chucked it back at Newkirk, hitting him in the chest. The girl's response to the sight was a giggle.

"Oh, so _that's_ how yah gonna play, uh?" The English corporal remarked, then made another snowball and threw it.

Kalina ducked down, and the snowball ended up smacking Schultz in the face.

Newkirk's eyes gaped and put his hands over his mouth.

Schultz wiped the snow from his face, made a snowball, and threw it at Newkirk only to hit LeBeau instead. And before everyone knew it, a snowball fight had broke out between the prisoners, Schultz, and Kalina. Cheers and laughs could be heard within the chaos.

"Schultz! Guards! Guards!" Burkhalter shouted.

Carter threw his snowball and ended up hitting Langenscheidt in his middle.

"AH!" The German corporal cried.

As Carter laughed, Kalina made her way to Langenscheidt with a snowball in hand and a grin on her face. Langenscheidt took it, threw it back at the sergeant, and began to laugh himself along with Klink's daughter.

"Hogan! Control your men at once!" Burkhalter commanded.

Right as he had finished, a snowball smashed into the right side of the general's face and was followed by laughter.

"General," Hogan said, touching his cheek with his finger. "You got a little something here."

Burkhalter let out a silent, heavy breath of air and said nothing. All he did was continue to stare at his prisoners, the guards, and Kalina.

* * *

( _Berlin Gestapo Headquarters: nighttime_ )

Tyler again sat before two Gestapo officers, but different ones this time. Instead of Lang and Scholz, it was a captain and a lieutenant. What their names were he had yet to learn. What were they going to do? Were they going to bring back that Luftwaffe colonel again...Klink was it? When would it ever end?

"Corporal," the captain said. He was tall, thin, and had dark eyes and hair. His eyes seemed to suck the life out of anything he lay sight on. "Seems our colleagues from last night could not get you to talk...I promise you tonight will be different. I will get that information out of you even if I have to _squeeze_ it out."

"Captain...I told Major Lang everything I know. I don't know what else you are looking for." Tyler answered, shaking under the man's stare.

"What unit did you work for back in London?" The lieutenant asked.

"The...the...the 517th Bomber Group, Sir," Tyler said, soft.

"What was your duty in the 517th?" The captain questioned.

"I...fixed planes when necessary…"

" _What_ did you fix on those planes?"

"Various things...it depended on the situation."

"Name some."

"Alternators...engines...motors...controls in the cockpit...several things."

"You must know quite a bit on airplane mechanics then."

"Just...just what I learned in high school, Sir."

"How do your plane engines work, Corporal?"

"I...I don't remember...it's been awhile since I've seen one."

"One does not forget things like that in a few days... _especially_ when you are known as the best aircraft mechanic to the Allies." The lieutenant sneered.

Tyler gulped, the intensity of the officers' eyes making beads of sweat form on his face.

"How do your engines work, Corporal Tyler?" The captain growled.

Tyler closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"Corporal Christopher Tyler...United States Air Force...serial number H474774." He answered, shaky.

"Do not make us _force_ it out of you, swine. It will be more brutal than what you're going through now." The captain warned.

"Christopher Tyler...Corporal...serial number H474774...serial number H474774."

"Corporal, you're testing my patience." The captain gnawed.

"How do your engines work?" The lieutenant pressed.

The American opened his eyes and made it look like he was looking at both officers. Instead, he was looking at the open room door. He could attempt an escape if he wanted to, but he would only have one chance at it. If he messed up, he was done for. No way around it. He had to make his timing perfect and had to distract the officers long enough to do so...but how? When an idea finally clicked in his head, he hesitated to speak.

"They...they work uh...work by…" And with the adrenaline running through his veins, he kicked the captain in the shin as hard as he physically could.

The Gestapo captain yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, his colleague kneeling down to check if he was alright.

When he saw both men go down, Tyler shot out of his chair and zipped his way out of the room and up the stairs to leave the establishment.

"Shoot him! Shoot him! We have a runner!" The lieutenant barked.

Gunshots could be heard ringing out throughout the prison, and Gestapo officers of all ranks running after the escaped prisoner.

Tyler continued sprinting. He made it to the front lobby and did not make a stop. He continued running and zoomed right past Klink, Lang, and Scholz, who were all discussing something. The three men turned their eyes to see what the ruckus was and went into brief shock. It was the corporal. And he was escaping.

" _Haltet ihn auf! Feuer! Stellen Sie sicher, dass er nicht weg erhalten_!" Lang barked. (1)

When Klink saw the troops of Gestapo officers charging after the prisoner, it was then he made a run for it himself. He had to find that corporal before the Gestapo did.

" _Herr Kommandant_ , stop! He's extremely dangerous!" Lang hollered.

"You'll freeze out there without your jacket and hat!" Scholz added.

Klink ignored the warnings and hurried out of Headquarters and into the streets. He scanned the area around him, desperately looking for Tyler. This was his only chance at being able to save the corporal, and he refused to see the man recaptured and suffer under so much trauma.

As the colonel continued running, two Gestapo officers, a major and a captain, spotted him from the opposite side of the street. Mistaking him for the escaped prisoner, the two men started chasing after him and fired their guns at Klink.

The kommandant quickly hid in an alley from the officers and once they had passed by, he came back into the street and continued his search. He was about to stop for a breather, when he saw someone running on the other side of the street. It was Tyler!

Klink used every ounce of energy left in him and raced towards the corporal.

Tyler looked back, saw Klink chasing after him, and tried running faster. He soon dodged into an alley to try and hide, but his arm was quickly grabbed by the Luftwaffe colonel. As he was about to scream for mercy, Klink spoke.

"Get out of here."

"What?" Tyler remarked.

"You're not safe here! Run and don't come back."

"Where do I go?"

Klink pointed ahead of them.

"There's a forest another block from here. Hide there and wait for the underground to find you," he said.

"The underground!"

"Yes, now go quickly! It won't be long before the Gestapo finds you!"

"You're a German, though. Why do you wish to save me?"

Klink tried to catch his breath and finally answered.

"I do not wish for an innocent life like yours to die in such a horrific manner. You have things left to do and see."

Tyler nodded and became forever grateful to the man he had once been so terrified of.

"Thank you, Colonel...I will make sure to put in a good word for you back in London," he said sincerely.

"Now run! Hurry!" Klink ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

Without another word, the young corporal sprinted off into the darkness, followed the colonel's instructions, and made his way towards the forest.

Klink sighed with relief and gave a faint smile, knowing Tyler now had a chance at freedom. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts, when he heard gunfire nearby. Knowing it was the two officers after him, Klink resumed running and kept going until he was at the top of a stone bridge with a river beneath it. He grabbed onto the side with his right hand and put his left hand on his belly, trying to get a breath of air in.

"Ah, Wilhelm...you're not as young as you used to be." He gasped, his lungs burning from all the chasing.

The major and captain that had been shooting at him before came out from behind another alley and spotted Klink from 100 feet away. The major, a tall, thin man with dark eyes, hair, and thin mustache, steadied his gun and made sure he was right on his target. Once certain of his shot, he fired and was successful.

The bullet struck Klink right in the abdomen. The colonel grabbed his belly and cried out in pain. He tried to steady himself, but the burning pain made him woozy and shaky. He could not compete with his injury, felt his eyes close, and fell off the bridge and into the river with a 'splash'! The immediate response was a bunch of screaming and running for help.

The two Gestapo officers watched the entire thing happen, but unlike the major, the captain, a bigger man with dark hair and blue eyes, stared in horror when he got a better look at the man that had been shot. That had not been Corporal Christopher Tyler; it was Colonel Wilhelm Klink of Stalag 13.

"Moritz! That wasn't the prisoner. You just shot Colonel Klink of Stalag 13!" The captain gasped.

The major, Moritz Wagner, fell silent for a moment, then spoke.

"He was useless anyways. Heard he did nothing more than kiss up to the brass and couldn't do anything well to save his life."

The captain, Ludwig Krueger, tried to hurry over to the side Klink had fallen, but was stopped by Wagner.

"Let go of me! We have to save him!" Krueger exclaimed.

"Forget him. He's dead by now anyways. We must leave before someone finds us," Wagner said, his voice emotionless.

"You're going to run off and leave an innocent man to die?!"

"He's _already_ dead! By now, he's drowned. We must leave, though. Now go! _Mach schnell_!"

Though his heart conflicted with Wagner's order, Krueger looked once more in the direction Klink had fallen, then ran off into the night with his colleague. Both men had soon vanished into the night and from society.

* * *

(1) _Haltet ihn auf! Feuer! Stellen Sie sicher, dass er nicht weg erhalten_! - Stop him! Fire! Make sure he does not get away!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

( _Stalag 13: next night_ )

Burkhalter sat in Klink's office finishing up documents and putting them into envelopes. Once he had finished, he handed the envelopes to Kalina for her to seal and hand back to him. Each time she licked one, Kalina made a sour face and sometimes even coughed a little.

"Uck," she said. "I hate licking envelopes. Couldn't they make the seals at least _taste_ good?"

"That is one of the many unfortunate facts of war, my dear. We become cheap." Burkhalter answered.

Kalina simply looked at the general, then sighed softly and licked another envelope.

The same routine continued until the door opened, and Hogan made his way inside.

"General Burkhalter," he said.

"Dismissed, Hogan. We are very busy," Burkhalter answered.

"I just wanted to know if the men could have a volleyball tournament later."

"At seven o'clock at night?!"

"Clever idea huh, Sir."

"Hogan, yesterday your men started a snowball fight with the guards at roll call. Last night they decided to take homemade sleighs and go off the roof into snow hills you made. And _this_ morning I woke up to fake banshee screeches! What possible good do you think could come out of a nighttime volleyball tournament?"

"In my men's defense, General, they got the sleigh idea from the prisoners at Stalag 9."

"I don't care if they got the idea from the kommandant of Stalag 9 himself!" Burkhalter was about to continue, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He granted.

The door opened, and two Gestapo officers made their way to the front of the desk. They saluted the general and stood straight at attention.

Kalina turned a bit pale and latched onto Hogan. The colonel wrapped his right arm around her, and both set their attention on the three German officers.

"Gentlemen, what can I assist you with this evening?" Burkhalter questioned.

"Are you _General der Infanterie Burkhalter_?" The one officer, a major, asked. (1)

" _Jawohl_ ," The general answered, growing suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

"I am Major Baumgart from Berlin Headquarters. This is my partner Lieutenant Dreher. We are sorry to inform you that one of your men, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Luft Stalag 13, was killed last night."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kalina screeched. Had it not been for Hogan, she would have collapsed to the ground. Her heart stopped beating and started sobbing and wailing. The noise was so awful, it sounded like Kalina was actually in physical pain making it difficult to breathe. All the American could do was hold her and comfort her as much as possible.

" _Killed_! How?!" Burkhalter demanded, his face turning bright red.

"A prisoner we were holding managed to escape from Headquarters. Colonel Klink went after him to try and catch him and was mistaken for the prisoner. He was shot in the abdomen, fell off the bridge he was on, and drowned in the river below." Baumgart explained, his eyes showing deep sadness for them, particularly Kalina.

"Who were these men and where are they?"

"We assume two of our men are responsible. As for who they are remains unknown to us. Berlin has started an investigation and questioning everyone at Gestapo Headquarters."

"We will not stop searching until these men are found and brought to justice," Dreher said.

"This is an outrage! This is an insult to the Luftwaffe and the Third Reich itself!" Burkhalter remarked, rough.

"We are deeply sorry, _Herr General_ ," Baumgart said sincerely. He turned to Kalina and felt even more pain in his heart. " _Es tut mir so leid für deinen Verlust, Kleine_." (2)

Klink's daughter continued to cry and begged for her father.

Baumgart put a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"We will find those men. _Ich schwöre es_ ," he said. (3)

Kalina looked at the major with wet eyes, then buried her face back into Hogan and resumed crying.

"We will leave now...give you some privacy," Dreher said.

Both Gestapo officers saluted Burkhalter, who saluted back, and watched the two men exit the office. When the door had closed, the general turned to Kalina and frowned. He hated seeing her in so much pain. A child of her age did not need to know what such a loss felt like.

"Your father will be very missed, my dear," he said, filled with sadness. He may have not been fond of Klink, but he had been one of the men under his command. He knew how much he had been loved by Kalina.

The teenager could not stop sobbing, and Hogan hushed her while rubbing her head tenderly.

"Major Hochstetter…" She bawled.

"What?" Burkhalter asked.

"Call Major Hochstetter...who else can save us now?"

Burkhalter's color seemed to drain a bit and sighed.

"It makes me ill knowing you are right," he said. The general sat back down in the desk and picked up the phone. "Get me Major Hochstetter from Gestapo Headquarters. It's an emergency."

As Burkhalter made the call, Hogan continued to comfort Kalina, though nothing seemed to help her. The only response he kept getting was a bunch of crying.

"Papa...oh, Papa…" She bawled.

* * *

" _Killed_?" Hochstetter gasped, standing before Burkhalter. He had arrived moments ago sirens and all. He had just been briefed on what the general had been told by the Gestapo officers that came from Berlin.

Hogan stood on the left of the desk by Langenscheidt, who was holding Kalina and shedding a few tears himself about the loss of his commander.

By the door stood three armed Gestapo soldiers, and Schultz stood on Hochstetter's right. The fluffy sergeant wiped his wet eyes with a handkerchief and silently wept over Stalag 13's loss.

"Shot in the stomach and drowned in the river below a bridge." Burkhalter remarked, terse.

"And just exactly _who_ shot Klink?" The major asked.

"That is what I hope _you_ will find out for us." Burkhalter banged the desk with his hand and rose to his feet, his facial expression showing deep anger. "Hochstetter, I want those men who murdered Klink found, and I want them arrested and shot! This is a crime against the Gestapo, the Luftwaffe, and Germany altogether! On top of that an innocent child has lost her father! This is not just a crime against the state, but to humanity!"

Hochstetter turned to Hogan, Langenscheidt, and Kalina. The Luftwaffe corporal held the girl, who had yet ceased to stop crying, and rubbed her back gently.

"Your father is now safe, _mein Kleine Freund_. He cannot be hurt anymore." Langenscheidt croaked.

Kalina's response was more sobbing.

Hochstetter frowned and looked at Kalina with an aching heart.

"Little _Fraulein_ , I will find those men who killed your father even if I have to walk all the way from this camp to Paris and back again!" The major swore, clutching his fist in rage.

Klink's daughter looked at Hochstetter with wet, red eyes, then began to cry again and buried her face back into Langenscheidt's middle.

"Major, I don't care what you do to those men after they have been caught, just see to it that they are! The Gestapo can do whatever they wish with them. I don't care how cruel or outrageous it is," Burkhalter said.

"I will do everything I can to find these men. As of now, I am staying here at Stalag 13 until this investigation is closed. Ten of my best men will be stationed within this camp and assist in guarding Stalag 13. Anyone suspicious wandering around this camp will be shot." Hochstetter answered.

"General, permission to speak," Hogan said.

"What is it, Hogan?" Burkhalter asked, growing irritated.

"I was wondering if it would be alright to have a memorial service for Colonel Klink. For Kalina's sake, Sir."

"Why would you wish to hold a service for a German officer? Surely you are thrilled at the news of Klink's death."

The American frowned and shook his head softly.

"Not when a child has just lost the one person they loved most in life," he said.

"You make a good point, Hogan. I will make the arrangements and hold the service in a few days," the general said.

"Thank you, Sir. And perhaps Kalina should go lie down for awhile. Rest is what she needs right now."

"Very well. Colonel Hogan, escort Kalina to her quarters to rest. Have Sergeant Wilson give her a sedative if she becomes restless."

The colonel nodded, wrapped an arm around Klink's daughter, and the two of them left for the night. As they started towards Klink's quarters, Kalina stopped and refused to move an inch further.

"I'm not going to sleep." She whimpered.

"You'd feel better if you got a good night's sleep. You're tired and worn from so much crying," Hogan said, trying to reason with the teenager.

"Don't make me go to sleep, Colonel Hogan...I don't wanna wake up to a world without Papa in it."

"Would you rather sit in the barracks for a little while then? LeBeau can make you cup of hot chocolate and help you settle down a bit."

Kalina nodded, tears running down her already soaked face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, but it did little to help.

The American officer wrapped his arm around the young girl and escorted her to barracks two.

* * *

Kalina sat at Hogan's spot at the table, while the colonel himself stood to the left of her and gently rubbed her shoulder. Surrounding her were her friends and, in a way, her family. Newkirk and Carter sitting on her right, Kinch sitting to the left, and LeBeau standing on Newkirk's left. All five men were silent, all at a loss of what to say to their little friend. Klink had been a Kraut, sure. He had been a bumbling moron at many, if not most, points. However, he had not been an evil Kraut. Pompous and egotistical perhaps, but not mean. He had been Kalina's father and deeply loved by the daughter he had now left behind. She was their friend and a member of the Allied War Efforts; if someone attacked her, they had attacked Hogan and his core unit as well.

Klink's daughter could not take the silence anymore. She began to breakdown and cry again. In response, she continued to receive gentle shoulder rubs from Hogan and a few shushes here and there.

"Don't cry, kiddo," Kinch said, feeling his heart break. "Your father wouldn't want to see you so sad."

"How can I not be sad when my best friend's gone?" Kalina sobbed.

"He will _never_ be gone, _ma petite ami_. He will stay with us forever," LeBeau answered, with empathy.

Carter shook his head in both sadness and shock.

"I can't believe he's gone," was all he could say.

"Who would kill a nice guy like Klink was?" Kinch asked.

"The filthy bosche is who." LeBeau remarked, with disgust. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Kalina, don't you worry. Hochstetter's going to find those men and make sure they suffer for the rest of their lives for their crimes. We'll even help in tracking them down and finding out where they are." Hogan promised.

"Papa...Papa, come back to me!" Kalina cried, and started to violently sob again.

Newkirk frowned, got to his feet, and held his arms open.

"Come here, little mate," he said, soft.

The young girl got to her feet, walked towards Newkirk, then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest to continue crying. The Englishman held her close and gently shushed her.

"You know, I've actually been in your shoes before. I too lost my pop at a young age...I told that man a _hundred_ times not to juggle those torches," he said, going back to his memories.

"Why was your father juggling torches?" Kinch asked, both stunned and slightly disturbed.

"Well, yah see me father joined the circus right after retiring from being a drill sergeant. He wanted to be the first person in London to successfully juggle torches and do that little trick where you breathe in fire from one and blow out a fireball...let's just say he uh...didn't make it in his mouth." Newkirk answered.

Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and even Kalina turned their eyes to Newkirk and stared at him in disbelief, perturbed, and very concerned.

"What?" The Englishman remarked. "I didn't say he was a bright man."

Hogan rolled his eyes, shook his head, then looked back at Kalina, who had stopped crying for the moment. In fact, she gave a sad smile and sniffled.

"I remember when I was little how Papa put me in his lap, and he'd play the piano and sing to me. He'd rock me from side to side as he sang...always put me to sleep," she said, tears streaming from her eyes.

The colonel smirked as he remembered his German counterpart.

"I'm sure gonna miss our chess games. We weren't enemies then...just two officers talking to one another," he said.

"I may not like roll call itself, but I always liked it when Klink came out for a report. Schultz, reeepooort!" Carter added, with a grin of his own.

"I always appreciated the way he treated me. He's the only German officer I've ever met that treated me like a human being. Klink was colorblind when it came to people. He looked at their insides and not outsides," Kinch said, then held back a chuckle. "I also loved that one time where I messed up his plumbing and made his sink spit water out at him." (4)

"Oh, I remember that! That was bloody brilliant!" Newkirk remarked, beaming like the sun.

"I loved the time I taught him how to do the tango," LeBeau said, smiling at the memory.

"You taught Klink how to do the tango?" Carter asked.

"He was going to a fancy dinner with a dance floor one night. He wanted to impress a lady going there and asked if I could teach him. Funny thing was I taught him the girl's part instead," the Frenchman answered, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

That got a light laugh out of all of them.

"What about you, Newkirk? Favorite memory of Klink." Kinch questioned.

The Englishman fell silent for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...his pockets were always open," he said.

The five of his friends turned to him with a glare, making Newkirk grow uncomfortable.

"What? I respected the man in most ways...he was just a good person to pickpocket was all." He answered.

"You're all heart," the staff sergeant stated sarcastically. "The poor girl just lost her dad, for Pete-sake."

"I know that," Newkirk growled, not liking the reaction to his comment. Turning to Kalina, he shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean that like it sounded. He was quite a gent, your old man. Fairer than most in this ruddy business...an honorable man."

Kalina's eyes started to water and closed them in attempts to stop from crying. It was not a success.

"I never got to say 'goodbye' to him...I lied to him about my affiliation with the underground...I never got to tell him how much I loved him." She bawled.

"Aw, honey...he knew. He knew," Hogan said, his heart breaking. He pulled her to his side and held her tight, then looked at his men. "Gentlemen, I think our old kommandant deserves a moment of silence. To honor him. To remember him. A loyal military officer, a friend, and a beloved father."

Hogan, his men, and a grieving Kalina hung their heads and closed their eyes in silence. They recollected all of the memories they had of Klink, tried to remember every detail about him, and sent prayers into the night that wherever he was now that he was safe and at peace.

* * *

(1) _General der Infanterie Burkhalter_ \- General of the Infantry Burkhalter.

(2) _Es tut mir so leid für deinen Verlust, Kleine_ \- "I'm so sorry for your loss, little one."

(3) _Ich schwöre es_ \- "I swear."

(4) The episode referred to by Kinch is in season three. It has the title "Nights In Shining Armor".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Two days went by, and Klink's memorial service had finally arrived. Everyone there consisted of Kalina, Hogan and his men, Hochstetter with three of his men guarding the building, Burkhalter, and the guards of Stalag 13. Some people stood in silence, some people cried, and some fought back their emotions until they could be in private.

Newkirk was playing the piano, LeBeau, Carter, and Kinch stood near their friend, and Hogan stood with Kalina and Langenscheidt in the front row. Schultz stood on Langenscheidt's right and continuously wiped the tears falling from his eyes.

As for poor little Kalina herself, she stood in between the corporal and Hogan while she softly cried. The American wrapped an arm around her for comfort. The girl leaned against his side and continued to sob anyways.

In front of all of them, Burkhalter stood by a picture of Klink with a wreath covered with red and white flowers around it. He waited for Newkirk's song to end, then waited a few moments before starting his speech.

"Gentlemen...lady, today is a day about remembering. The Third Reich has lost a loyal member. A man that was taken too soon from a heinous, malicious, outraging act that should have never occurred. Colonel Klink was a man that was dedicated to his work. He was a man filled with responsibility and had a sense of duty. He knew the meaning of what a good officer is and what it took to have the men under his command have respect from him. He was not just an officer, however. He was also a very loved father. A good one, too. He taught his daughter to use manners, to be kind towards others, and to have respect for authority figures. He knew what it meant to be a good person."

As Burkhalter continued, Kalina started to silently sob harder, wishing her father was there now to tell her everything would be okay again. Hogan held her tighter and gently rubbed her back.

"Colonel Klink may be physically gone now...but he will remain with us in mind and spirit. He will leave a legacy of never having a single escape in his POW camp. He is with us in memories and the advice he had given us during his life. There will...never be another man like Klink was," the general said solemnly. He turned to the picture of his past subordinate. "Klink, you will never leave our memories. You will remain a part of all of us here in more ways than one. You will never be forgotten and continue to live on within your daughter and ways of living. You will always be one of my men." Burkhalter then took his arm and gave a strong salute. " _Heil Hitler_!"

" _Heil Hitler_!" All the Germans cried with a strong salute of their own. Even Hochstetter and his men saluted the Luftwaffe colonel.

Hogan and his men gave the American salute to Klink, and Kalina waved her hand saying 'goodbye', making her cry even harder.

While everyone did their salutes, Burkhalter frowned and softly sighed.

" _Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund_...I hope wherever you are now that you're in peace," he spoke, a tear rolling down his cheek.

And with that, everybody said 'goodbye' to Klink: a man who would always be remembered as a hero.

* * *

The days after Klink's funeral service blurred together for Kalina. She withdrew from camp life, preferring to eat in her room - though, truth be told her tray remained untouched more often than not. The roll calls were held quietly and quickly, as Burkhalter spent most of his time hounding Hochstetter for information. The kommandant's body had not been recovered, nor his killers been located. The Gestapo and Luftwaffe even had a 74,000 marks reward for anyone that had any information or knew the location Klink's killers were traveling in.

Today had been one of the rarer days where she left her quarters and went to the recreation hall to play the piano. She sat there and played a sad song she had learned at a young age, when Hogan stepped inside to see who was making music. He spotted Kalina and gently closed the door behind him. He made his way towards the girl, sat down beside her, and watched her play for awhile without a single word.

Kalina eventually looked at Hogan for a moment with red eyes, then back at her music.

"That's Papa's spot," she said, meek.

"What?" The colonel asked softly.

"Papa always sat there and listen to me while I played...always smiled and turned pages for me."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stand up?"

Kalina shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No...stay here." She croaked.

Hogan frowned and started to gently rub her back.

"Don't cry, Kalina...your father wouldn't want you to be so sad. It'd break his heart to know that," he said.

It was then the young girl began to break down and cry while playing.

"Colonel Hogan...make him come back...please bring Papa back to me." Kalina sobbed.

"I would in a heartbeat if I could...he's still here with you, though. He'll always be with you."

"Papa...I want my Papa."

Hogan wrapped an arm around Kalina and held her tight as she cried and finished her song, nothing but music surrounding them.

* * *

Night fell, and Kalina was in her quarters with all the lights turned off. She stood in the living room standing in front of the furnace that hid a secret entrance to Hogan's tunnel network below. She had a white, long sleeved dress with tiny flowers on with her black purse strapped around her. In her hands was her father's old pistol. She loaded the gun and closed the cylinder before zipping it up in her bag.

Making sure she had all of her necessities, she slid the furnace over to expose the tunnel entrance. With an air of determination, she climbed down the ladder and closed the entrance.

She walked down the path leading towards the emergency exit, when she got to the radio room and saw Hogan and his men surrounding the radio. They must have been given a new assignment from either London or the underground.

"Anything from the underground, Kinch?" Hogan asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Otto has about ten agents out looking for Corporal Tyler right now as we speak. So far no one can seem to track him down. Either something happened, or he's gone into hiding," Kinch said, taking off the headset.

"He's gotta be _somewhere_ around the area. The Gestapo don't got him, so where could he have gone?" Newkirk asked.

"What if he already found a member of the underground, and they're lying low until this whole investigation dies down?" Carter suggested.

"If that were the case, the underground would have notified us in code to send the message. He's out there somewhere still, Colonel," Kinch answered, turning back to his commander.

"How do you suppose we find him then? We can't search all of Germany, it's impossible!" Newkirk exclaimed.

Hogan pursed his lips and tried to think of an idea, when he felt someone's presence in the room. He turned his head and was stunned to see Kalina standing there watching them. Her eyes were filled with daggers and brimmed with fire.

"Kalina," he said. "What are you doing down here? I thought you went to bed early."

"I'm leaving," she answered simply.

" _Leaving_?" Carter gasped.

"For where?" LeBeau questioned, a bit surprised.

"Berlin...I'm gonna find the men who killed my father and make sure they pay for it," Kalina said, her voice a bit dark.

"With all those Gestapo and Luftwaffe patrols wandering around out there, are you crazy? You'd get yourself killed." Hogan remarked, authority filled in his tone.

"Little mate, I know you're sad and angry, but this is going a little far. You're not thinking clearly right now," Newkirk said, with empathy. He did, however, understand Kalina's current mindset. She was angry... _furious_. Her blood was boiling and blinded mad. She wanted revenge, and she wanted it now. He had felt the same fury when Germany first attack London.

"I'm thinking just fine, thank you." The girl hissed.

"Kalina, listen to Newkirk. You're grieving right now. Your mind's filled with yearning, sadness, fear, and anger. Those emotions can become so strong in your position that you become blind to rational thinking. You need rest and time to clear your mind," Kinch said, trying to coax Kalina into doing otherwise.

"Kalina Klink, your father made me promise to protect you when he left for Berlin. I intend to keep that promise. You aren't just a member of my team, you're also our friend. I refuse to send you out there alone in an unstable mental state," Hogan ordered, firm.

"I'm finding those men that took Papa from me, and I'm making them suffer for their crime even if it kills me!" Klink's daughter snapped. Her eyes were starting to water, but with tears of rage.

"You heard Major Hochstetter, little buddy; he'd search every inch of Germany until they're found. And if I know Major Hochstetter, he'll keep searching for what he's looking for until he finds it," Carter spoke gently.

" _Oui, ma petite ami_. Listen to us. Colonel Hogan would not steer you wrong. He knows what he is saying, believe me." LeBeau added.

"You don't get it," Kalina said, her anger melting and sadness settling in. "I can't rest until I know those men have been caught and suffered for their crime. They took my entire life from me. They took my best friend away from me...I won't stand here and not let Papa get his vengeance. He didn't deserve to die, especially in the manner he did. Can't you understand that?"

The American officer's facial expression soften.

"I _do_ understand...I know what you're talking about, and I know how empty you feel right now. But you can't just randomly leave camp and head to Berlin all by yourself. There's Gestapo, the SS, German spies, and much more unknown danger in Berlin. You might even possibly run into Hitler himself. If he caught you wandering around all alone with intentions of killing two Gestapo officers, who knows _what_ consequences you might face," he said.

Kalina started to shake, tears started to stream down her face, and she slowly pulled her father's pistol from her bag and placed it on the radio table. She stared at it for a moment, then an idea came to her mind. She looked up at Hogan with wet eyes and curiosity.

"What if you went with me to Berlin?" Kalina asked.

" _Me_?" Hogan remarked, a bit stunned.

"You'd be there to keep me rational and from acting out. I wouldn't be alone, and you could disguise yourself as a German officer to keep your real identity safe."

"Kalina, I can't just get up and leave camp. It doesn't work that way...or can it?" Hogan asked, a light bulb sparking in his mind.

"What are you thinking of, Gov?" Newkirk questioned.

"If the men who killed Klink were caught and arrested, the investigation would close, and the Gestapo patrols would be pulled. And if the patrols are pulled, we might just be able to locate where Corporal Tyler is hiding," the colonel said, gears turning in his brain. "Our situation would be solved, and Klink would get the justice he deserves."

"But how do we sneak you out of camp, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Hochstetter and Burkhalter found both you and Kalina missing, suspicions would _bound_ to come up." Kinch added.

"Kinch, how's flu season looking right now?" Hogan asked.

"It hit Stalag 12 pretty bad. I think at least seven guys are in the infirmary in quarantine, why?"

"Carter, get Wilson and another prisoner in this camp that looks awfully similar to me. Bring them back here, and I'll explain further."

"You got it, boy! Sir!" Carter cried, with energy, and hurried off to another part of the tunnel. Once he was gone, Hogan turned back to his second in command.

"Kinch, radio the underground. Tell them I need a man disguised as a Gestapo captain to meet Kalina and I tomorrow night near Hammelburg Rd. Have him bring a car, too," the American officer continued.

"Yes, Sir," the staff sergeant answered, and started to make the call.

"LeBeau, I need you to find a Gestapo uniform for me. Make it a general," Hogan said.

" _Oui, Colonel_ ," the Frenchman said, and quickly made his way to the sewing room.

"Newkirk, get Kalina and I fake papers and get me a gun. Have our names be General Rudolf Hoffman and Clara Hoffman. Make Kalina my niece."

"Got it, Sir," the Englishman said, and rushed out of the tunnels.

With all his men on their assignments, Hogan made his way over to Klink's daughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt a grin come to his face, when he saw a small smile on Kalina's face.

"When do we leave, Colonel Hogan?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night. Midnight," he said.

"You think we'll find the men who killed Papa?"

"With your stubbornness, I'll be surprised if we _don't_ find them."

Kalina gave a little giggle in response, pleasing the colonel.

"That a girl," he said.

The teenager's smile grew a tiny more and hugged Hogan tight. The officer hugged her back and held her close. Eventually, Hogan turned his eyes to the ceiling, and Kalina looked up at the colonel.

"Kommandant, I can hear you screaming my name now," Hogan said.

And at that moment, Kalina laughed for the first time in over a week.

* * *

The next day went by fairly quickly. It soon became nighttime, and Hogan and Kalina were at the emergency exit by 11:55PM.

Hogan had a black fedora, suit, and tie on with a swastika pin at the top of his tie. As for Kalina, she wore a light pink dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath covered up with her blue pea coat and white mittens and scarf. Her black bag was strapped around her shoulder.

As soon as midnight struck, the two climbed out of the fake tree trunk and silently slipped into the forest outside of camp.

When they got far enough into the woods, Kalina turned to look at Hogan.

"How far is Hammelburg Rd. from here anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, not too far. About a ten minute walk from camp." The colonel answered.

"And you're sure Fritz will be there?"

"Fritz is one of our most trusted agents. You'll like him...just don't ask him to sing any Christmas carols. He tends to go a little overboard this time of year."

Kalina smirked, and the two continued walking until they hit the end of the forest. They looked down the hill at the road for any sign of Fritz. Sure enough along the side of the road sat a black staff car and a very young man dressed in a Gestapo captain's uniform waiting for the both of them.

"There he is," Hogan said, with a grin.

Kalina nodded with a smile, and the two made their way cautiously down the hill towards Fritz. Hogan and Kalina both saluted the underground agent, who returned the same gesture.

"Fritz, good to see you again," the colonel said.

"You as well, Papa Bear. And you must be Star," Fritz said, using Kalina's codename.

" _Guten abend, Herr Fritz_ ," Kalina answered, with a slight bow.

The underground agent opened the back door of the car for Hogan and Kalina to enter inside. Once both in, Fritz slammed the door and got into the driver's seat. He started the ignition and looked back at his passengers with a smile.

"Where to, _Herr General_?" He asked, with a wink.

"To Berlin, Captain. We have an important business call to make," Hogan said, with a heavy German accent.

The teenager sitting beside him gave a silent laugh, then turned her head to look out into the night. It was a clear sky, and the stars sparkled bright like a bunch of diamonds. She smiled, then saw a star that stood out to her. It had a bluish tint to it and seemed to twinkle more than the other stars.

Knowing who it was, Kalina felt a tear roll down her cheek and gave a sad smile.

"I miss you, Papa. I hope you're safe...wherever you are," she said, soft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

( _Berlin: same night_ )

Klink slowly fluttered his eyes open to blurred vision. He blinked a few times and soon saw that he was in a very comfy bed. His right hand, which was connected to an IV, lay atop his swollen middle. He wore a white bathrobe tied up with a white button up pajama shirt and pants underneath. To his right was a nightstand and window with a closet near the front of the room. Before him was a door slightly towards the right and on the left was a dresser. A lamp on the nightstand was the only light in the room.

As much as he tried to figure out where he was and how he got there, Klink's mind was a black blank. He attempted to remember the last thing that happened to him, and got very little. He had been on a bridge trying to catch his breath...there was a gunshot heard...there was nothing after that.

He started to doze off, when he heard someone enter the room and opened his eyes. The kommandant's eyes seemed to widen a little more at the sight. Who was this man, he wondered. What did he do? Why was he here? The man, who possessed blue eyes and dark brown hair, noticed Klink, and his own eyes widened in surprise. He wore dark pants and a green plaid shirt.

"My God, you're awake! I didn't think you were going to wake up again." He gasped.

"Where am I?...Who are you?" Klink asked, extremely groggy.

"I'm Dr. Lars Mayer. You're in my house. I've been taking care of you for quite some time now. You've been in a coma for over a week now."

The kommandant tried to ask another question, when he felt a stabbing and burning pain in his belly. He leaned up slightly and moaned in agony.

Mayer quickly made it to Klink's side and eased him back down on the pillow.

"Easy there, easy. Lie still and breathe through it," the doctor said softly.

Klink gave uneasy, labored breaths, held his belly tight, and continued to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong with me?" He whimpered.

"You were shot in the abdomen and suffered severe injuries. Your stomach was punctured and part of your liver was seriously damaged and had muscles torn. Thank your lucky stars it was poker night. I would've had quite the trouble performing a four hour operation without my colleagues here. You nearly went into cardiac arrest from so much bleeding. When surgery ended, you went into a coma...I feared you were not going to come back to consciousness."

The pain winded down, and Klink became sleepy and disoriented again.

"Kalina," he said, low.

"Who's Kalina?" Mayer asked, confused.

"Kalina...Kalina." Klink called out.

The doctor pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected the medicine into his patient's IV. Within moments, Klink fell back into a deep sleep.

Mayer sighed sadly and shook his head. He was unsure about Klink's prognosis. He had woken up from his coma, which was a very good sign of recovery. He did, however, continue experiencing severe pain in his stomach due to his injuries and operation along with intense fatigue. The doctor wanted him to live. He sensed this was a good man who had loved ones waiting for him back home...wherever home was. Unfortunately with his weakened state of health, Mayer had yet to be reassured that his patient would pull through.

He silently made his way out of the room, turned back once more to look at his sleeping patient, then flicked the light off and closed the door behind him.

Mayer stood there for a moment, hung his head, and started making his way to his room. As he walked there, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that Klink would pull through and survive. He did not want him to die...he did not _deserve_ to die.

* * *

( _Stalag 13: Morning_ )

"The flu?!" Burkhalter exclaimed.

Camp Medic Sergeant Wilson stood before the general in Klink's office that morning after roll call. Wilson had come to report Hogan had 'fallen ill' with a severe case of the flu.

"Yes, Sir. A mighty bad one too, if I must say," the sergeant said. "I have put him under quarantine in his room. He is not allowed contact with anyone other than myself until further notice."

"It came on rather quickly, Sergeant. Colonel Hogan seemed just fine last night before going to bed. I wish to see him for myself," Burkhalter answered, suspicious.

"I cannot do that, General. It is a medical hazard to all prisoners and even the guards and yourself. He is highly contagious and could spread the virus onto you and other personnel within this camp."

"You are sure that Hogan is sick with the flu?"

Wilson handed over a thermometer to the Luftwaffe general, unknowingly to him that it had been sitting in a pot of boiling water LeBeau was using for breakfast earlier.

Burkhalter took the thermometer willingly, looked at the temperature, and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"103.2!" He gasped.

"Yes, Sir. Chills, a fever, sweating, body aches, nausea...he's got full blown influenza. He must be excused from roll call and denied any visitors except myself for the safety of this camp. You wouldn't want what's happening at Stalag 12 to happen here, would you?"

"Of course not. Sergeant Wilson, you are to examine Colonel Hogan every four hours for improvement and treatment. If he continues to grow worse, I will have to send him to the hospital until he has fully recovered. Until further notice, he is banned from roll call and any contact with people other than yourself."

"Yes, Sir."

Wilson saluted the general, who saluted back, then left as Hochstetter was making his way inside. The major saluted the general, but received nothing but a glare in return.

"Hochstetter, what have you found out?" Burkhalter asked, sounding more like a demand.

"As of now, we have found nothing. There is no sign of any suspicious men or activity within this entire area." The major answered.

"If you have searched this entire area, why have you still not found any men?"

"We believe that they have gone into hiding or are using disguises to get around Germany without questioning."

"I don't care if you believe they vanished into thin air; I want those men found! One of my men are dead because of this outrageous crime, and I refuse to sit here and have nothing be done about it. That's why I contacted the Gestapo in the first place!" Burkhalter slammed his fist against the desk and rose to his feet.

" _Herr General_ , we are doing our best to find those men. It becomes very difficult when we have no witnesses and no sources to go off of." The major growled.

"HOCHSTETTER! I want those men found, or I will track them down myself and have them shoot _you_ next!"

"I do not respond well to threats, _General_."

"You will be responding to a transfer to the Russian Front if Klink's murderers are not arrested and shot!"

As Hochstetter was about to remark with something, the two officers heard sudden screaming outside calling for Burkhalter. The voice belonged to Langenscheidt.

Both Burkhalter and Hochstetter grabbed their jackets and caps and sprinted outside into the compound. They saw the corporal frazzled and using all his mental strength to keep himself from panicking.

"Langenscheidt!" The burly general bellowed. "What are you ranting and raving about?"

" _Herr General_ , an emergency! Kalina is missing!" Langenscheidt answered.

"What?!"

"Are you sure, Corporal?" Hochstetter asked.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_. I went to her room this morning to check on her. She was not there. I checked the barracks, cooler, mess hall, recreation hall, and her quarters, she is gone," the young soldier said, worried.

"Corporal Langenscheidt, how did this happen? How did she escape from camp undetected?" Burkhalter ordered.

"I do not know, _Herr General_. I have searched everywhere, I do not know where else she could have gone!"

"GUARDS! Sound the alarms and send out the dogs! Order all prisoners inside! Kalina Klink has gone missing!" Burkhalter commanded.

An alarm that sounded like seven air raid sirens echoed throughout camp, and the search dogs started barking and running around camp like wild animals.

As Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and Langenscheidt watched both Gestapo and Luftwaffe men form groups and hurry out to search the area around camp, the general let out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"And as if things couldn't have gotten any worse." Burkhalter groaned. "First Klink is murdered, now I have a missing child to search for...where could she have gone, though?"

* * *

Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter watched the action from the inside of their barracks, as guards shouted commands and stormed out of camp like a swarm of bees.

"Boy, look at all of those Krauts. I didn't even know Stalag 13 _had_ that many guards!" The young sergeant gasped.

"Looks like the Gestapo's bringing in some of their _own_ dogs," Newkirk said, watching one of Hochstetter's men unlock a truck and released a pack of Belgian Shepherds into the chaos. Nothing but barking, shouting, and sirens could be heard. It would be a miracle anyone even heard any enemy planes flying over.

"Is General Burkhalter sure mad," LeBeau said.

"I wonder what he's yelling at those guys." Carter commented.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." The Englishman remarked.

"It can't be _that_ bad."

LeBeau leaned over and whispered into Carter's ear, making the young man's eyes widened with shock.

"Gee! Can a general even _say_ such things?" The sergeant asked.

"In this situation, they can yell whatever the bloody hell they please." Newkirk answered.

The trio was about to resume watching everything going on, when the fake bunk opened, and Kinch climbed up and closed the entrance.

"Just got word from the underground. Corporal Tyler safely met with an agent near the city of Potsdam. They're meeting up with someone Otto's sending out there and bringing him back here to camp tomorrow night. A plane's already been scheduled to come pick him up and bring him back to London. Newkirk, Louis, I want you to go out tomorrow night and bring Tyler back here to camp," Kinch said.

"And miss all this entertainment?" Newkirk remarked.

"This is funnier than my father's cooking!" The Frenchman added, with a grin.

"You two can laugh about it all you want once you get back with Tyler tomorrow night," the radioman answered.

"When do we leave?" Newkirk asked.

"2300 hours. Otto's agent and Tyler will meet you at the entrance of Weber's Farm."

"What's the agent's name?" Carter asked.

"Red Fox. She'll sing you the code 'with love that's true, I'll wait for you'. You're to respond with ' _Auf wiedersehen_ , my dear'," Kinch said.

"A girl?!" LeBeau cried.

"Well if that's the case, I'll be there an hour early!" The Englishman remarked.

"Hey, why don't _I_ get to go out and see a pretty girl?" Carter exclaimed.

"Cause the last time we sent you out to meet an agent that was a girl, you got sidetracked and nearly didn't come back." Kinch answered, crossing his arms.

The young sergeant frowned.

"Well, _you'd_ do the same thing if you haven't seen a girl since July 2, 1942." Carter remarked.

"Why such a specific date?" LeBeau asked, curious.

"Oh, I went on a date into London that night. See, she was the daughter of one of the generals in our unit. It took me _months_ to get him to say 'yes' for a date with her. Boy, was she sure pretty! Shoulder length, soft blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, she even looked good in a RAF officer's uniform. So when we finally got to go out, I took her out to this really fancy restaurant! They had buttered lobster, caviar, steak, and…"

"Andrew," Newkirk said. "Shut up."

"And one more thing," Kinch said.

"What's that, mate?"

"Don't bring her home this time."

Both corporals turned to look at one another, sighed sadly, then hung their heads.

"Alright, mate. Business matters only," Newkirk sadly answered.

"Boy. I hope the next war is friendlier." LeBeau added, crossing his arms with a 'hmph'.

"Let's just hope there _isn't_ a next war," the staff sergeant said.

"If there is, can the POW guards be women?" LeBeau asked.

"I second that motion," Newkirk said, waving his hand.

Kinch shook his head and rolled his eyes, then made his way back into the tunnels with his friends following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was still dark when Hogan and Kalina started their morning. They left their hotel and started wandering the streets of Berlin in search for Gestapo Headquarters. For it being early still, people were bustling and hustling around the shops, restaurants, and other businesses. Most were last minute Christmas shopping, some were grabbing a bite to eat before work, and few were taking a leisurely walk through the city.

"Boy," Kalina said, stunned with Berlin's appearance. "This city's _huge_! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"You should see New York City back home. This is _nothing_ compared to Times Square," Hogan answered, with a grin.

"What is Times Square?"

"Darling, you haven't _lived_ until you've been to Times Square."

The young teenager silently laughed, then the two of them continued walking down the streets. They strolled for another ten minutes before stopping in front of a tall brick building with a swastika flag hanging off the side of it. It was painted brown, had many windows, and a grand staircase leading up to the front entrance.

Seeing the building in person, Kalina gulped and turned to look up at Hogan.

"You sure this is safe?" She asked cautiously.

"I've been in much scarier situations than entering a building filled with Gestapo. I'll go in, talk to the head of Headquarters, then ask him a few questions about the investigation and be on my way," the undercover colonel said.

The girl gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"You go over to that restaurant next door. I'll come get you when I'm done," Hogan spoke, pointing to the left of him.

" _Jawohl, Herr General_." Kalina replied.

Without another word, she walked off from her friend and entered the establishment. Once seeing she was safely inside, Hogan took in a deep breath, then walked up the stairs and into Berlin Headquarters.

He got inside and was amazed with the sight before him. Velvet carpeting, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and a furnished oak desk before him where three Gestapo corporals sat either answering phone calls, helping visitors, or searching for misplaced files.

Several people came in and out, making the lobby extremely busy. Not even Headquarters in Hammelburg was this extravagant. In a way, Hogan found it rather amazing. It was certainly a lot bigger in size than Hammelburg Headquarters. It had about twelve more floors, larger lobby, and continuously filled with people.

The disguised prisoner made his way up to the front desk and nodded courteously.

"Gentlemen, _guten morgen_ ," Hogan said, using a thick German accent.

The three men at the desk spotted him, then snapped to their feet and gave a strong salute.

" _Guten morgen, Herr General_!" The center corporal replied, shaking in his boots.

"I would like to speak to the man in charge here. I have been sent here from Hammelburg in regards to the investigation of Colonel Wilhelm Klink's murder. Camp kommandant of Luft Stalag 13." Hogan explained.

"You wish to speak with Colonel Schafer?" The center corporal questioned.

"Must I repeat myself _twice_ , Corporal?"

" _Nein, Herr General_. I don't know if he is busy though. He has had his hands full since the murder of _Oberst Klink_ happened."

"You denying the request of General Rudolph Hoffmann?"

" _Nein, Herr General_! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then quit your blubbering and call for him! I am a very impatient man, and I haven't had my morning coffee yet!"

" _Jawohl, Herr General_! Right away, _Herr General_!"

The center corporal got from his chair and hurried down the hall.

"Someone get _Herr General_ a cup of coffee!" The corporal on the left called.

A private soon came bolting with a cup of the requested beverage and handed it to Hogan. After taking one sip, he spit it out and glared at the three of them.

"You trying to poison me?! This coffee could kill a tiger tank!" Hogan yelled, throwing his cup onto the ground with a shatter.

"I am sorry, _Herr General_. I, I can go and get you another one." The private spattered.

"This how you treat your superior officers, private? I demand to see your commanding officer at once! I haven't been this outraged since I married my second wife!"

" _Herr General_ , he is currently on a leave of absence."

"DOES ANYONE TELL A GENERAL THINGS ANYMORE?!"

The two corporals and private breathed a sigh of relief, when they saw the leading corporal return with an old man, older than Klink, in a colonel's uniform. He was thin, the same height as Hogan, had grayish black hair, and wore glasses.

" _Herr General_ , this is _Herr Oberst Arnold Schafer_ ," the corporal said, with a shaky salute.

The colonel saluted, and Hogan responded with the same gesture.

" _Herr Oberst_ , very good to meet you," the disguised colonel said politely.

"The same to you too, _Herr General_ ," Schafer answered, with a smile.

"Colonel Schafer, you will see to it that these two corporals and private be transferred to a rather _colder_ climate once I leave, no?" Hogan turned back to the three soldiers and glowered his eyes at them. "AND TAKE MY WIFE WITH YOU!"

Without another word, both officers turned their backs and made their way to Schafer's office. They entered inside, and Hogan was again amazed.

The office was very neatly put together. Papers stacked in organized piles on the desk, leather chairs and sofas, a wooden oak desk, and several pictures on the wall of maps of Berlin and the entire country of Germany and surrounding areas.

Schafer sat down in his desk chair and gestured for Hogan to do the same.

The 'general' sat down in the leather chair before the colonel and found the seat heavenly. He could sit there for the rest of his life if he chose to. Remembering his task, he snapped out of his trance and gave Schafer his full attention.

"General Hoffmann, the corporal that came to get me said you were here on important business. Came all the way from Hammelburg, is that true?" Schafer asked friendly.

" _Jawohl_ , Colonel. I am here to investigate the murder of Luftwaffe officer Colonel Wilhelm Klink. I was hoping you would have information on what happened that night in detail and who the possible suspects are." Hogan answered, crossing his leg over the other.

"It is a terrible loss, _Herr General_. I heard _Herr Oberst Klink_ had a child. A little girl." Schafer shook his head in sadness. "I can't imagine what she must be going through at the moment."

"It is very tragic indeed. She is here with me, actually and assisting me with this investigation. Of course there is so much a little teenage girl can help with in an investigation such as this."

"Where is she now?"

"At the restaurant next door."

"Will you tell her I am deeply sorry for her loss? That she's in my thoughts and prayers during this difficult time."

Hogan gave a genuine smile.

"I will certainly do so. She will appreciate it...now about the murder," he said.

"What about it?" The German colonel asked.

"What happened that night? How did the death of Colonel Klink come to be?"

"We don't have much details of how the actual murder itself happened yet, but we were holding an American prisoner here for questioning. We believed him to be holding valuable information on the Allies aircraft mechanics that could aid Germany in the war. He escaped one night while Colonel Klink was here as an assistant. He chased after the prisoner to try and catch him, but was mistaken for the prisoner himself. He was shot by the Gestapo and left him to die even after recognizing him for a Luftwaffe colonel. A city wide investigation is currently taking place, and all our men that went out that night are being questioned one by one."

"Do you have any suspects yet?"

"A few with little evidence to back up any possible motives for murder. We do, however, have two prime suspects: Major Moritz Wagner and Captain Ludwig Krueger. Here are their profile photos we have on file." Schafer handed Hogan two wallet sized photos, who examined them more closely.

He looked at Krueger's photo briefly, not finding much interest in it. He just looked like another Gestapo Kraut who would do nothing other than his specific job duties. When he got to Wagner's photo, though, something sparked inside him and analyzed the photo in more detail. Something about the major seemed off. His eyes seemed to have a haunting look in them. Like some sort of immortality had taken over his mind and was now controlling him. He held no facial expression and seemed to be staring blankly out at nothing. The photograph eventually became disturbing, and Hogan put them back on the desk face down.

" _Herr Oberst_ , if you do not mind, I wish to question these men for more information about the night Colonel Klink was killed. Where are they?" Hogan asked.

"We don't know," Schafer said, shaking his head. "They disappeared the night after _Herr Kommandant_ was murdered. They were due for work the next morning and never showed up nor called in to report their absence...they've been missing ever since."

"Highly strange they would disappear out of the blue after the murder of an important Luftwaffe officer, don't you think?"

"Which is why they have become our prime suspects in this investigation. We have already implemented a statewide search for both officers, and anyone who finds them or has information on where they could've gone is to contact the Gestapo immediately and not make any contact with them. We have reason to believe these men are armed and extremely dangerous."

"Any ideas on where they could have gone? General Burkhalter of the Luftwaffe High Command is adamant on finding the men responsible for Colonel Klink's death and having them serve execution."

" _Nein, Herr General_. There is someone that might be able to give you more answers than we currently have. His name is Major Georg Braun. He works for the SS and a close friend of Major Wagner and Captain Krueger. He will be able to tell you more things in detail." The German colonel handed Hogan the man's contact info.

Hogan looked at it briefly, nodded, and put the card in his right breast pocket.

" _Danke, Herr Oberst_. I shall contact this man the minute I get a chance to do so," he said.

"Feel free to contact me if you have any further questions. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability," Schafer said.

"I shall keep that in mind, Colonel. I shall call you later with any updates...you wouldn't happen to have these two officers' files would you? I'd like to take a look at them later tonight."

"Jawohl, Herr General. Return them whenever you wish." The colonel grabbed two cream colored portfolios, placed them in an envelope, and handed it to Hogan.

Hogan got to his feet and saluted Schafer, then exited the office and out of Gestapo Headquarters without another word.

Once outside, the American turned right and made his way to the restaurant next door. He entered inside and was surprised to see a bunch of musical acts going on. There was a sign near the bar in the back of the establishment reading ' _Willkommen beim Luftwaffenoffiziers Tag der Schönen Künste_ ': 'Welcome to Luftwaffe Officer's Fine Arts Day'. At the moment, a Luftwaffe colonel was singing with three women in red dresses, one of them being Barbara, and three Luftwaffe officers playing saxophone behind him. (1)

Hogan smiled and could not help himself but dance to the catchy song. He spotted Kalina near the front of the crowd, made his way over to her, and the two began to enjoy the finishing act together with a little dancing of their own.

Once the song had finished, everyone in the crowd, mostly other Luftwaffe officers, clapped their hands in appreciation and anticipated the next performance with excitement.

Kalina smiled, then turned her eyes to Hogan, her facial expression becoming more serious.

"How did it go with the Head of Headquarters?" She asked, soft.

"He didn't have much to say about the night of your father's death, but we have two prime suspects to look into further. He said they both suddenly vanished the night after your father was murdered. He gave me their files and a phone number of an SS officer that is a close friend of theirs. He said he might have more information for us," the American said.

"But how do we find them?"

As Hogan was about to answer, a man in a suit and tie came rushing out to a Luftwaffe colonel, the organizer of the entire event, and looked like he was in a state of panic.

" _Herr Oberst_!" The man cried. "We have an emergency. The piano player for the next act just went to the emergency room with a broken hand."

"What?! How did she possibly break her hand at a moment like this?!" The colonel exclaimed.

"She was trying to tie her shoes back up, Sir."

"What kind of idiot breaks their hand when tying their shoes?"

"Hhhh, someone stepped on it by accident."

The Luftwaffe colonel moaned and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Great. _Now_ what? How are we supposed to find another piano player in less than six minutes?" He questioned, with worry.

Kalina looked around briefly to see if anyone else was willing to step up to the plate. Seeing no one, she turned back to the two men and slowly raised her hand with hesitation.

"I will, _Herr Oberst_ ," she said, shy.

"You will?!" The man in the suit asked, shocked.

" _Jawohl_."

"Oh, _danke, **danke**_ , little _Fraulein_. We greatly appreciate it," the colonel said sincerely. He led Kalina and Hogan over to the piano and had Klink's daughter sit down on the chair. "Alright, now when Captain Schwarz signals to you, get ready to play. Good luck."

Without another word, the Luftwaffe officer left back for his spot in the crowd, leaving Kalina and her page turner to themselves. Kalina got one look of the song she was about to play and swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Clara Schumann. I never played her songs, I was never _good_ enough to play one of her songs!" She gasped softly. (2)

"This is your time to prove yourself wrong," Hogan said, in a whisper.

"I can't play Clara Schumann."

The two were about to start bickering, when Schwarz looked over from on stage and gave a thumbs up to Kalina.

The girl gave a thumbs up with a feigned smile, then looked back at her music and sighed with growing anxiety.

The two performers began and for a while, Kalina found the song fairly easy to play. In fact, she even enjoyed it for a moment. It was until she got to last section of the song did she begin to grow fearful and went into a mental state of panic. Seeing her distress, Hogan nodded at her to keep going and that she could do it.

Throughout the song, there was a Luftwaffe general in the crowd, General Gerhard von König, Head of the Luftwaffe Command, that grew amazed at Kalina's flawless playing. For a young child, she played almost as well as Clara Schumann had herself. The fellow Luftwaffe officers with him, two majors and a captain, felt the same awe and became more interested in her and Hogan than the captain singing the song.

When Schwarz had finished his singing, it was the moment of truth for the young Klink. Hogan snapped to the last page for an intense and important piano solo to end the piece. Kalina moved her fingers as fast as she could to keep with tempo, fought back an oncoming panic attack, and finished her solo impeccably. Once she had finished, she relaxed her shoulders and sighed with relief.

The crowd went wild with clapping and shouts of ' _wunderbar_ ' heard throughout the restaurant, von König being one of them.

Hogan walked with Kalina to the exit, when they were stopped by the general himself and the fellow colleagues that had came with him. He was all smiles and glowed like the sun.

"My dear, that was absolutely _exquisite_! How did you learn to play so well?" von König asked, amazed.

"Oh, my little niece Clara here has always been talented with music," Hogan answered, beaming.

"She's even named after Clara Schumann!"

"Her mother loves the name."

The teenager blushed and hung her head in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, could she possibly play another song? I'd just love to hear her play something else," the Luftwaffe general said.

Kalina looked up at von König with a worried expression.

"Does it have to be another Clara Schumann song?" She questioned, with dread.

That got all the Luftwaffe officers to laugh.

"She's got a sense of humor, too! No, my dear, it can be whatever you wish," von König said, with a kind smile.

"I can play Bach," Kalina suggested.

"Ooooooooooo," von König and his men said.

The young girl smiled small, walked back to the piano, then sat down and began playing Bach's famously known Toccata in D minor without music.

As she played, Hogan stood behind her with pride, and the Luftwaffe officers were stunned with her beautiful playing.

During the middle of her playing, Mayer came into the restaurant, heard the piano playing, and smiled in delight seeing Kalina the one behind the music.

"That is incredible! How is she doing that without any music?" von König gasped, in awe.

The 'Gestapo general' grinned wider and looked back at Kalina.

Eventually Mayer walked over and joined the group. He watched the teenager in silence and was mesmerized by her gift of music.

Kalina made Bach's big finale of the song, then placed her hands into her lap, looked up at Hogan, and nodded with a soft smile.

Everyone started to clap once again.

"Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous! She's good enough to play for the _Fuhrer_ himself!" von König announced.

" _Danke, Herr General_ ," Kalina said softly, standing at Hogan's side.

"Where did she learn to play like that, _Herr General_?" Mayer asked.

"Oh, many years of piano lessons. Learned only under the greatest pianists of course," Hogan said, then turned to Klink's daughter. "Well, Clara, we must be getting off now. Your aunt is waiting for us."

" _Jawohl_ , Uncle Rudolph," she answered.

"How I love that woman dearly." Hogan growled, as if in disgust.

"What is wrong with Aunt Elena?"

"When you are older, I will explain it to you."

Without another word, the disguised colonel and Kalina waved 'goodbye' to von König, his men, and Mayer, and left the restaurant to find the nearest phone booth.

* * *

" _Ja, mein Major_ , tomorrow night would work excellent," Hogan said, talking to SS Major Braun on the phone. Kalina stood close to the colonel as he made the phone call. "Ah, what's that?...Ho, ho, ho, Major, you're mustn't...yes, we shall see you tomorrow night at Helga's... _Auf Wiedersehen_ to you, too. _Heil Hitler_."

Without another word, Hogan hung up the phone and made his way back out into the streets with Kalina. The two resumed walking, neither of them sure on what to do now.

"What should do in the meanwhile?" The girl asked, curious.

"Oh, little sightseeing, could grab a bite to eat, go back to the hotel…" the colonel was cut off by an excited Kalina.

"Colonel Hogan, could we see Luftwaffe Headquarters please? I wanna see where General Burkhalter works!"

"Well, we won't be able to go inside the building, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look at it from the outside."

Kalina grinned with glee, and the two of them momentarily forgot about the war and did some city touring.

* * *

(1) Barbara Wagner is an underground agent and the niece of Major Hochstetter that I created. LeBeau also has a massive crush on her. She first appeared in my story "Hogan's Heroes: Finding the Silver Lining".

(2) Clara Schumann was one of Germany's greatest female pianists. She composed and played many songs throughout her life and toured all over Germany.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Mayer entered his house, took his black jacket off, and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. He made his way to the guest bedroom, worried for what he might see, but formed a grin on his face instead.

Klink was awake in bed and faintly smiling at the doctor's presence.

"Well, I'll be. Who said a good night's sleep didn't help nobody," Mayer said. "How are you feeling?"

Klink closed his eyes and let out a gentle breath of air.

"Tired," he answered, raspy.

"I'd be surprised if you _weren't_. You sustained a pretty bad injury there. It'll be a long while before you feel like yourself again." Mayer responded.

"You saved my life."

The younger man smirked.

"I'm a doctor, Colonel. It's my job," he said.

The kommandant lifted his head slightly to see if anyone else was around. Finding no one, he turned back to Mayer with a curious look to his face.

"Where's your family? Are they out for the day?" Klink asked.

"No, just me out here. Kind of a loner I've always been. What about you? You have any folks back home?" The doctor replied.

The question made Klink smile and kind of glow.

"My daughter...my beautiful, little Kalina," he said.

Mayer grinned.

"She sounds special," he answered.

"She's my entire life...I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you, too."

"...I can't wait to see her again," Klink said, closing his eyes.

Mayer silently swallowed a lump in his throat and carefully thought of what to say.

"I...I don't know if that's possible now, Colonel," he softly said.

The Luftwaffe officer opened his eyes and looked at Mayer suspiciously.

"Why do you say _that_ , Doctor?" He questioned.

"Colonel Klink...all of Germany believes you have died. The Gestapo is searching all over the city and state for your assumed killers," the doctor said.

Klink tried to sit up, but was too weak yet. All he could do was widen his eyes in horror.

"What?" He gasped.

Mayer handed Klink the morning paper for him to see himself. When the colonel grabbed it, he read the front page and felt his heart stop.

' _DIE MÖRDER VON LUFT STALAG KOMMANDANT LAUFEN WEITERHIN FREI_ ' the top headline read: 'Luft Stalag Kommandant's Murderers Continue to Run Free'.

He continued reading and became more shocked and horrified the longer he read on. Klink looked at his new friend and shook his head, praying he was just in a nightmare and would soon wake up back in Stalag 13.

"Tell me this isn't real." He pleaded.

Mayer shook his head with empathy.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. It's all true. Germany believes you died the night you were shot and fell off the bridge into the river below. They think you drowned," the doctor said, soft.

Klink felt his breathing become increasingly uneasy and quickly handed the newspaper back to Mayer.

"Where's your phone? I must call Stalag 13 and speak with General Burkhalter," he ordered, shaky.

"Easy, Colonel. You need to rest. You just came out of a week long coma and are recovering from a massive operation. You must gain your strength back right now." Mayer coaxed.

"You don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm dead. My baby thinks I'm gone. I need to call General Burkhalter! I need to know if my daughter's alright!" Klink begged.

"I'm sure she is just fine and safe as can be. Like I said before, though, you need to take it easy for now. Try to get some rest for the meanwhile. I'll be back to check on you later."

Mayer made sure his patient's bed was as comfy as possible, then closed the curtains in the room and shut the bedroom door behind him.

The kommandant tried to calm down, but failed to do so when there was so much he did not know. How was his camp? How were his guards and prisoners? How was Kalina and was she alright? What was Burkhalter doing to make sure they were all safe? Where was he and how did he get back home?

He looked over at his nightstand and saw a phone sitting there. Klink was about to reach for it and call Burkhalter, when a sudden wave of extreme exhaustion hit him all at once. He began to grow very sleepy, but tried his best to fight it off. Realizing it was useless, Klink sighed, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

After a long day of visiting the Luftwaffe High Command Headquarters, grabbing dinner at a cafe downtown, and visiting a few stores, Hogan and Kalina had retired for the night. They went back to their hotel room, sat down on one of the two beds, and began to go through the files Colonel Schafer had handed Hogan earlier. Kalina went through Krueger's, and Hogan went through Wagner's.

The teenager spent about an hour and a half deeply analyzing Krueger's files for anything suspicious or interesting. She was unlucky and could find nothing off about the man. Went to school, graduated from college, joined the Gestapo shortly after graduation, a few promotions, and had a brother and aunt that both lived in Stuttgart. He had no previous criminal record and from what she could pick up on, beside the fact of being a Gestapo officer, he seemed to sound like a pretty sane, friendly guy.

Kalina closed the portfolio and turned to look at Hogan.

"Nothing seems suspicious about this guy, Colonel Hogan. He has no criminal record, no known enemies, and graduated from one of the top schools in all of Germany," she said. She became puzzled when she saw the look on the American's face. He seemed both frustrated and intrigued with his findings. "Colonel Hogan, what is it?"

"What I'm seeing here in Wagner's files is quite interesting...or shall I say what I'm _not_ seeing that is," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kalina asked, curious.

"All this file has on this Major Wagner is his name, rank, serial number, things like height and weight, and city of residence. There's no birthday, family, education, past occupations, or criminal and medical records listed. It's like his entire background is completely untraceable."

"But how can one not have any birthday, family, education, or previous jobs? Surely a person has some kind of family or education. Doesn't matter whether they're living or not, and it doesn't matter if Wagner dropped out of school at one point, that stuff should not be vacant in his files. It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't get it either. Knowing how specific Hochstetter is with details, it doesn't make any common sense why the Gestapo, let alone the big dogs here in Berlin, have such little information on this guy."

"Do you think the information could have been lost somehow? An air raid, fire, or espionage assignment by the underground?"

"No, the Gestapo's too secure with that kind of information. Even in an air raid they would make sure to keep all those records and files safe. It has to be something else."

"But what?"

Hogan rubbed his chin, then got to his feet and started to pace the room. Kalina watched him in silence and confusion, praying her friend could think of a logical explanation. The same thing went on for about five minutes, when Hogan's eyes dilated and stopped in his steps.

"What if Wagner's not who he claims he is?" He asked, particularly to no one.

"What do you mean 'not who he claims to be'?" Klink's daughter questioned.

"Suppose Wagner is using an alternate persona. Maybe who he really is is someone worth capturing in Germany for the safety of its people. Suppose he created a different alias to go by in order to hide his real background from emerging."

"You mean...you think he's lying about his real identity?"

"It would be a reasonable explanation for the lack of information on him. Why would the Gestapo not have anyone's birthday, family, or schooling in a file? Not even a Gestapo officer can hide that kind of information from being documented."

"Then...if he's not Major Moritz Wagner, then who is he?"

Both Hogan and Kalina fell silent, turned to look at one another, then back ahead of them with puzzled expressions. So far they had many questions and so little answers. The only problem now was how did they get those answers, and how did they get them quickly.

* * *

( _Stalag 13: same night_ )

"What do you mean you haven't found anything?!" Burkhalter bellowed, over the phone. He was speaking to one of the patrol leaders searching for Kalina. Unfortunately, he had nothing good to report to the general. "I don't care if you have searched this area 100 times, you'll do so another 100 times until you find something! And don't call me until you have any updates!" With that, Burkhalter slammed the phone back onto its hook, then rubbed his eyes with his fingers. The whole situation with Klink's murder and Kalina's disappearance was beginning to cause him a migraine. It magnified another three steps, when the door opened and revealed Hochstetter making his entrance back into the office.

"Hochstetter, please tell me you have some good news," the general said, his energy completely drained.

"I just got word from Gestapo Headquarters in Berlin. They have identified two prime suspects in Klink's murder and have sent me copies of both their files and profile photos. A Major Moritz Wagner and Captain Ludwig Krueger," Hochstetter answered, handing the red portfolios over.

Burkhalter took the files and first looked at Krueger's file. He looked at his photo and everything in his profile. He found nothing too fascinating about it and set it aside. He moved onto Wagner's profile and raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and suspicion. He closed it and looked up at the Gestapo major before him.

"This is all?" The general questioned.

" _Jawohl, Herr General_. Berlin Headquarters has searched every file, document, and portfolio in their records, and that is all they can find on this Major Wagner. He is registered with the Berlin Gestapo, but he has no birthday, medical and criminal record, family, or educational background known to the state," Hochstetter said.

"Which I find highly suspicious. Why would the Gestapo not have more information on this major, considering he is one of their own." Burkhalter stated.

" _Ja_ , I do not understand it myself."

"Perhaps my good friend Himmler will have something on this Major Wagner." Burkhalter picked the phone back up and waited for someone to answer the other line. "Connect me with _Reichsführer Himmler_ in Berlin, tell him it's General Burkhalter." The general did not have to wait long for the man in need to answer. "Heinrich, it's good to hear from you. How have you been?...Yes, Sir, it has been a trying time this last week and a half...Heinrich, I'm calling you with a request. Major Hochstetter has received information from Berlin on two prime suspects that could be responsible for the murder of Colonel Klink. We have very little information on one man, a Major Moritz Wagner, and I was wondering if you would be able to find further background information on him...yes...yes... _Danke, Heinrich...Heil Hitler_."

Burkhalter hung up the phone and turned to look back at the major.

"He is having someone check the birth records for anyone with the name of Moritz Wagner," the general said.

"And if they find nothing?" Hochstetter replied.

"Then we shall have to check the immigration records."

"What if he is lying about his identity. Who could he possibly be then? Did Klink have enemies throughout his life? Someone that would go so far as to murdering him." Hochstetter questioned.

"Klink was too stupid to make any enemies. However, perhaps _you_ can find the answer to those questions. Hochstetter, I want you to look into this further. I want you to look through all missing personnel reports within the last ten years and contact Berlin to see if they can provide you with anything more. As for now, I want you and the Gestapo to make a statewide radio alert. Major Wagner and Captain Krueger are to not be confronted if spotted and anyone with information of their whereabouts is to contact the Gestapo immediately. Explain they are suspected to be extremely dangerous and possibly still armed. Something seems awful familiar about this Major Wagner, but I can't quite put my finger on what it is. I want his real identity revealed, and I don't care what measures you have to take to find that out."

" _Jawohl, Herr General_. I will find those men even if I have to take every Gestapo officer in Germany and shake them!"

Burkhalter rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how much your platitudes have reassured me, Major. You're dismissed," he said dryly.

Hochstetter, annoyed by the quip, but unable to voice his displeasure, snapped his heels together, saluted, and stalked out of the Kommandantur.

Burkhalter sighed in frustration and rubbed at his temples, knowing this headache would be the death of him. "Hilda," he bellowed. "I need some paracetamol!"

* * *

Newkirk, Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter gathered around the table in the barracks and discussed topics either revolving around Tyler or Kalina and Hogan. At the moment, it was the latter of the two.

"How do you think Colonel Hogan and Kalina are doing?" The young sergeant asked, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Hopefully better than Burkhalter and Hochstetter are. I swear those two are gonna kill each other at this rate," Kinch answered.

"Now _those_ would be two Krauts I wouldn't miss even for a second," Newkirk said, taking a drink of lukewarm coffee.

"Poor Kalina...she doesn't _deserve_ to go through such a horrible loss," LeBeau said, shaking his head in anger.

"At least Klink doesn't have to live in this war anymore. He's more safe where _he_ is than where _we_ are." Kinch replied.

"Yah know, I actually kinda miss that bloody Kraut. Who the bloody hell knows what kinda Kraut we'll get next for a kommandant," the Englishman answered, with dread.

"Colonel Klink was probably the nicest German officer I ever met. Sure he bragged about the Krauts a lot and was a bit self centered, but he wasn't mean. He treated us well. Always made sure we had food, blankets, wood for fire, even gave us good medical care when necessary," Carter said.

"And boy, did he love Kalina," the leading sergeant added. "Those two did everything together: patrol camp, go into town, play music and games...they were the best of friends."

"I sure hope the Gov'nor and me little mate find those bloody bastards and shoot 'em good. After everything they've put Kalina through this last week and a half." Newkirk growled.

" _Oui_. If they can't find them, _I_ will," the little Frenchman remarked.

"Hey, Kinch," Carter began. "With all those Gestapo and Luftwaffe patrols searching the areas around camp, do you think Corporal Tyler and that underground agent will get to the meeting point tomorrow night safely?"

As Kinch was about to answer, the door to the barracks opened, and Schultz silently made his way inside.

"How's it going out there, Schultzie?" Newkirk asked.

"Aw, terrible. Corporal Langenscheidt and I spent the last four hours driving around the entire city of Hammelburg looking for Kalina. Not a single sign of her anywhere," the fluffy sergeant said, plopping in Hogan's spot.

"Still nothing on where she is, huh?" Kinch questioned.

"Not a darn thing. It's like she completely vanished into thin air. I just don't know where she could have gone."

"Have you tried any family members of hers that live nearby?" Carter asked.

"The closest family she has is her grandmother and uncle back in Dusseldorf, and there's _no_ way she would make it there on foot...you don't think she's in Dusseldorf, do you?" Schultz replied, growing worried.

"Relax, Schultzie. I'm sure Kalina is just fine and somewhere close to camp," LeBeau said, with encouragement.

"But where could she have gone? She's not here, she's not in the city, and no one we've questioned has seen her," the guard answered.

"Who knows, Schultz, maybe she took a vacation away from camp," Kinch said.

"I heard Barcelona's a nice place to be this time of year," the English corporal commented.

"Barcelona!" Schultz exclaimed.

"Or Paris. Whatever was cheaper airfare," LeBeau answered, with a smirk.

"Wait a minute...you boys are up to something, I know it," the fluffy sergeant said, with the wag of his finger.

"Alright, Schultz, here's the truth. We have another prisoner acting in for Colonel Hogan and pretending to be very ill with the flu. Meanwhile, both the real Colonel Hogan and Kalina escaped out of camp, took off for Berlin to find the Kommandant's murderers, and bring them to justice for what they did." Kinch explained.

Schultz stood there for a long while before bursting out into laughter. When he realized he was the only one laughing, he turned back to the staff sergeant with pleading eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked, with worry.

"Only the part of Kalina escaping from camp," LeBeau said.

Schultz muttered something under his breath, spotted Hogan's room, and started making his way towards the door. The action made all of Hogan's men jump from the table and hurry to him.

"Schultz! Don't go in there!" The French corporal cried.

"The Gov'nor's highly contagious!" Newkirk chimed in.

Despite all the warnings, the Luftwaffe sergeant ignored them, opened the door, and nearly fell dead when he found another man standing in the middle of the room completely oblivious to the sudden company. He stood in front of Hogan's mirror and sang 'White Christmas' while buttoning up his uniform shirt. Midway through the chorus, he turned to the doorway, spotted Schultz, and screamed bloody murder before hiding behind the closet door.

"Don't you people knock?!" He shouted.

Schultz slowly closed the door and went into a state of shock, wondering what in God's name he just saw. There were 15 men in barracks two. All were present, and one was in the Senior POW's quarters...but the man in the room was _not_ Stalag 13's Senior POW and certainly not ailing from the flu.

"Corporal Michaels...if _he_ is in _there_ , then where is…" He trailed off after laying eyes on the four enlisted men before him. After realizing what was really going on, Schultz clenched his eyes shut and tried to deny everything, but what the prisoners were doing now had gone way over the line. "Nnnno! _This_ time you went too far! Oh, _this_ I must report!"

"And tell Burkhalter what; you found Colonel Hogan missing and in his place is a prisoner feigning the flu?" Kinch asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Schultz questioned, growing curious.

"Well, if you report Colonel Hogan missing suddenly, Burkhalter and Hochstetter are gonna think you've been lying to them this entire time. Questions will come up and once they figure out what's _really_ going on, you'll be on your way to a firing squad along with the men who killed the Kommandant."

"A firing squad?... _Me_?!"

"You remember what happened to the last sergeant of the guard who upset Burkhalter, don't you? Sergeant Koch?"

" _Who_ is he?"

"Exactly."

The big guard started to tremble, then closed his eyes.

"I see nothing...I know _noooooothhhhhiiiiiinng_!" He cried.

"Schultz!" Burkhalter could be heard screaming outside.

The sergeant in question frowned and grumbled something under his breath before making his way to the door. He turned back to look at Hogan's men once more.

"This is certainly not the most wonderful time of the year," he said, slight aggravation in his tone, then made his way out into the cold winter night. (1)

Once alone again, Kinch, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau made their way back to the table and resumed their earlier conversation. Tomorrow was the big night, and there was a lot that needed to be done before then.

* * *

(1) Andy Williams? "It's the Most Wonderful Time Of the Year"? If no one gets the pun, I'm gonna be really sad. :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Hogan and Kalina were up bright and early the next day. Around 7AM they got out of bed, ate breakfast, then started another day in Berlin. They walked side by side down the streets, arrived to Gestapo Headquarters, then made their way up the stairs and into the building.

The duo strode right past the front desk, where the same three corporals as yesterday worked and trembled at the sight of the 'general'. Seeing he paid no attention to them, they let out a soft breath of relief.

"I heard that!" Hogan could be heard yelling down the hall, causing the three Gestapo soldiers to resume shaking in utter terror.

Once arriving at Schafer's office door, Hogan gently knocked and waited to hear a 'come in'. After being granted permission to enter, the American and Kalina stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They saw Schafer standing in front of his desk and greeted him with a smile and salute.

" _Herr Colonel_ , good to see you again," Hogan said, tucking Wagner and Krueger's files underneath his arm. He reached out his right hand for a shake and received the same in return.

"General Hoffmann, it is good to see you again. _Heil Hitler_ ," Schafer answered.

" _Heil Hitler_ ," both Hogan and Kalina said.

"Colonel Schafer, I would like to introduce you to _Fraulein Kalina Klink_ ," the 'general' introduced.

"Kalina, it's very nice to meet you...I am...terribly sorry for the loss of your father," the colonel softly spoke.

The teenager's eyes turned to look up at the man, and they began to water. She fought back her emotions for as long as she could, but it was not strong enough. Poor Kalina broke down and began to softly sob. Every time she remembered her father was no longer with her, it felt as if someone had just took a knife and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. A different part of her died each time, and it made grieving that much more difficult to digest.

Schafer looked at her with sympathy and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Kalina look up at him with her wet, red eyes.

"We will find those men who killed your father, and I will make sure they suffer the most _extremes_ of punishment," he promised.

Kalina nodded softly and wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve. She gave a very faint smile, when she felt Hogan wrap his arm around her.

Schafer looked at Klink's daughter for a moment longer, then returned his eyes to Hogan.

" _Herr General_ , what can I assist you with this morning?" He asked.

"I would like to discuss these files in more detail. Particularly the one possessing Major Wagner's information." The disguised colonel answered.

"It's very brief, I know. I've searched through just about every book, file, and report here at Headquarters and not a single thing more can I find on that man. Even our classified records showed nothing useful."

"That's what I'm here to talk about. Perhaps Major Moritz Wagner _isn't_ Major Moritz Wagner."

"Not Major Wagner. That's _impossible_! If he isn't Major Wagner, then who could he be?"

"We're not sure yet. We're hoping you are able to give us those answers."

Schafer gave a heaving sigh, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can not say anymore than what I've already said and shown."

"Did Major Wagner ever say anything to you that you found rather odd? Something that might have been possibly used as a motive in the murder of Colonel Klink?"

"No, he seemed like just another, ordinary Gestapo officer. Did his job, never asked questions, just a very obedient, sincere man."

"What about his past? Anything about his childhood. Where did he grow up?"

"I believe SS Major Braun will know more answers to your questions than I do currently. The moment I think of something I will have someone notify you."

Hogan nodded with acceptance. He and Kalina would just have to wait until tonight to put more puzzle pieces together.

"Very well, then," the 'general' said, then looked down at his watch. "Well, Kalina and I shall be off. We have other engagements to tend to before tonight. Colonel Schafer, been a pleasure to work with you."

"To you as well, _Herr General_. Call me if you have any questions, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. And good luck."

" _Danke. Heil Hitler_!"

" _Heil Hitler_!"

Hogan and Kalina gave their salutes, then exited the building and entered back into the streets of Berlin.

"Well," Klink's daughter said.

"Well what?" The American replied.

"What do we do now? We don't have to meet _Herr Major Braun_ until 8:00 this evening."

Hogan thought to himself for a long while and was about to make a suggestion, when the two heard the sound of singing and musical instruments nearby. They looked across the street at a group of men. One was singing, one playing the bass, and three playing guitars.

Both Hogan and Kalina grinned and turned to look at one another.

"You wanna stay around for a bit and listen to these guys?" The colonel asked.

Kalina nodded, her face lighting up like the hidden sun.

The duo looked across the street for any incoming traffic, found none, and rushed to the other side to listen to the musical group.

Meanwhile, about not too far from where Hogan and Kalina were was Mayer coming out of a dry cleaners. He carried Klink's repaired and cleaned uniform around his right arm and carried a picture in his left hand. It had been found in one of the colonel's pants pockets before being mended and returned to the doctor.

As he walked to his car, Mayer became curious as to what the picture was of. Usually he did not pry in other people's personal belongings, but perhaps it would give him more information on his patient and where his home was. He flipped the picture over, and his eyes bulged from their sockets. He brought the photo closer to his eyes to make sure he was not seeing what he currently was.

It was a picture of Klink standing in front of a desk in some type of office. There was a window on the right side of him and a picture of Adolf Hitler beside it. He instantly assumed it was his workplace back at Stalag 13...wherever Stalag 13 was. That was not what caught him off guard, however. What put him into a state of shock was the person standing beside Klink in the photo. It was a young girl, could not be more older than 14 or 15 years old. She was small and had her arms around the colonel's belly with a big smile on her face. It was the same girl he had seen yesterday at the restaurant playing piano for the Luftwaffe Fine Arts Day.

"My God...it can't be...that's...that's...that must be Kalina," he said, to himself.

As he continued to stare at the picture, Klink's words wandered into his mind and made his heart break in two: _My baby...she thinks I'm gone_.

Mayer put the picture back into one of the kommandant's pants pockets and walked faster to his car. He had to find Klink's daughter. He had to tell her that her father was alive and recovering from his injuries. He just had one major obstacle in his path though: how did he find her?

* * *

It took about 45 minutes for the old country doctor to get back to his place. He opened the front door, threw his car keys on the table, and hung Klink's uniform up on his coat rack. He walked into the living room and grinned when he saw the colonel himself sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee. Klink's color was so much better than it had been the night he was shot. He even seemed calm and at peace. Seeing his contentment made Mayer fall at ease.

"Looks like you're gonna make it through there," he said.

Mayer got a tired smile from his patient in response.

"I guess so," Klink said tiredly.

The doctor made his way over and sat down in the chair diagonally from Klink's. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

"Colonel, what have you been up to?" Mayer asked.

"Just a little walking...might do some reading in a bit. I won't be running for awhile it looks like."

Mayer gave a chuckle.

"No, that it doesn't."

The Luftwaffe officer's smile grew a bit.

"What about you?" Klink asked.

"Nothing much. Just some errands in town. Picked up your uniform and got it all repaired."

"I hope it wasn't too expensive for you."

"No trouble at all. So I'm curious; where is this little Stalag 13 of yours anyways? Heard of it, but never actually learned where it was."

"Oh, it's near Hammelburg."

"Hammelburg, huh. That's about five hours from here...what are you doing all the way out here?"

"The Gestapo asked me to help with an interrogation. My policy has always been if the Gestapo asks you to do something, you always say 'yes'...it's illegal to do otherwise."

"Certainly a rowdy bunch. They swarm like bees sometimes. What's it like at Stalag 13? You like it there?"

"Oh yes, I love it there. It's not completely in the middle of nowhere, not too close to the city, very ideal area."

"And your guards? How are they?"

The colonel huffed.

"Probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I'm the only thing that kept them in line, you know. There has never been an escape from Stalag 13."

"So I've heard. What about your daughter?"

"Kalina? What about her?"

"What's she do around camp? She behave well?"

Klink lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, my little Kalina is marvelous. She has the charm and grace indicative of her Heidelberg background and the true German, fighting spirit. She'll always find a way to help me in the office and even around the camp." He puffed up even further. "And do you know what? She can play any song by Bach on the piano, and she's only 15 years old."

"Bach? At 15? That's impressive." The doctor recalled the girl in the restaurant the other day playing Bach. It was gorgeous. _Flawless_. The new piece of information gave him just the affirmation he needed. The girl he saw playing piano was indeed Kalina Klink: daughter of the toughest camp kommandant in all of Germany.

"I'm so proud of her. She's the best daughter in the whole world. Other parents say the same thing about their daughters, but they don't know _my_ Kalina," the colonel said, with a bright smile.

Mayer smirked, looked at his watch, then rose to his feet.

"Well, speaking of girls, I better get going. I got one to meet up with," he said, putting his jacket on.

"Is she pretty?" The kommandant asked.

Mayer looked back at Klink and smiled.

"'Cute' would be the better term for it," he said. Without another word, the doctor waved 'goodbye' and closed the door behind him. He had one 15 year old girl to find and an entire city to search for her.

* * *

( _Stalag 13: nighttime_ )

Dressed in their blacks, Newkirk and LeBeau climbed out through the fake tree stump and headed for the forest. Once they were sure no one was nearby, they started their trek to Weber's Farm.

It took them about an hour and a half to get there on foot, but they finally arrived to their destination. The two hid behind a bush and stayed on the lookout for any sign of Red Fox and/or Corporal Tyler. About twenty minutes went by before a young girl in her mid twenties appeared with a younger man beside her. The girl had green eyes, light red hair, and wore a brown leather trench coat with black leather boots. The man with her was in civilian clothing. He wore a dark blue suit with a black tie and fedora to match. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"You think that's her?" LeBeau whispered, watching the two carefully.

"Bloody hell, I hope so," Newkirk answered, mesmerized by the girl's beauty. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

The woman looked around her surroundings briefly, then cleared her throat and began singing in the key of D flat major.

"With love that's true, I'll wait for you." She called.

Newkirk grinned with joy seeing his wish had become true. It was Red Fox and Tyler.

" _Auf wiedersehen_ , my dear!" He sang back.

Red Fox looked over in the direction of the singing, saw Hogan's men, and gave a wide smile. She gestured them to come with the waving of her pointer finger.

Newkirk and LeBeau silently made their way out of the bushes, got to the agent's side, and the Englishman took hold of her hand and kissed it gently.

"Evening, love. Beautiful night we're having aren't we?" He asked.

Red Fox looked at Newkirk with an unamused look to her face.

"We're here on business, remember?" LeBeau scolded.

"Well, forgive me, it's been a long while since I've seen a pretty bird like her. Don't exactly see them walking around where we live, do yah?"

The banter between the two men got the agent to laugh softly.

"Forgive us, love. Peter Newkirk. This is Louis LeBeau," the Englishman introduced.

" _Bonjour, ma chèrie_ ," LeBeau said soothingly.

" _Guten abend_. You are Papa Bear's men?" Red Fox asked.

"We are. This is Corporal Tyler?" Newkirk replied.

" _Jawohl_. We must hurry, though. The Gestapo is everywhere in this area," she warned.

"As if we didn't know that already," LeBeau grumbled, remembering Hochstetter and his filthy men surrounding their camp.

"Where are you taking me?" Tyler questioned, both suspicious and worried.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll be safe until we get you back to London," Newkirk said.

"I unfortunately do not know the meaning of that word anymore," the young corporal answered.

"You will soon, _mon ami_ ," the Frenchman said sincerely.

" _Viel Glück_. Be safe," Red Fox said, soft.

"You too, love. Take care," the Englishman answered. The three men were about to leave, when Newkirk turned back around to look at the underground agent. "You wouldn't happen to be free next weekend, would you?"

Red Fox shook her head and disappeared into the night.

"I see she just couldn't resist your magnetic charm," LeBeau said, with an eye roll. "Come on."

Newkirk gave a glare at his friend, then the three enlisted soldiers wandered their way back to Stalag 13.

* * *

Newkirk, LeBeau, and Tyler slowly made their way down the fake tree stump into the tunnels. Once the American corporal had his feet on the ground, Newkirk closed the lid to the tunnel entrance and joined the two below.

Tyler's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. A network of tunnels that led in different directions to several different rooms. All being operated beneath the toughest POW camp in all of Germany!

"My God!" The young man gasped. "This is _incredible_!"

"We try our best, mate," the Englishman answered, with a grin.

"And no one else knows about this?"

"Besides the other prisoners, no," LeBeau said.

"Holy cow...this is the most impressive military operation I've ever seen." Tyler replied.

"Come on, mate. Let us show you around," Newkirk said.

LeBeau and Newkirk led the American soldier down a few tunnels and finally came into the radio room where Kinch and Carter sat patiently for their return. As soon as their guest entered, his jaw hung from its hinges. The color in his face completely drained.

"How did...how does...where did you...how did…" the corporal was cut off by Kinch chuckling.

"You must be Corporal Tyler. Sergeant Kinchloe, but you can call me Kinch," the current leader said.

"All of this equipment works?!"

"Sure does! You can call pretty much anybody you want with this stuff!" Carter answered energetically.

The sudden sound of the sergeant's voice startled Tyler and made him jump a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Carter. Nice to meet you, boy," the sergeant said, and stuck his hand out for a shake.

The corporal was hesitant at first, then gave a small smile and shook it.

"Good to meet you too, Sergeant," he said.

"Hey, how'd you manage to get out of Headquarters in Berlin? I've _never_ heard of anyone in the Gestapo's custody successfully escaping."

"It was...a 'fight or flight' situation they call it. I had one chance at escaping, and I took it. While being interviewed, I distracted the two officers with pretending to answer their question. I found the right moment to kick the one in the leg with all my strength and bolted out of the room when the other officer knelt down to see if his partner was alright."

"You kicked a Gestapo officer in the leg?!" Newkirk gasped, with a grin.

"Ran like hell after it. I ran and ran and ran and didn't stop for one moment. I knew if I got caught, I was done for." Tyler continued. He paused for a second as he recalled the moments of that night. Had it not been for Klink, he probably would not even be there with them at that moment. He owed his life to the man and wondered what happened to him.

"Tyler, there was a man there that came to Berlin to help with your interrogation. A man named Colonel Klink...do you remember what happened to him the night you escaped?" Kinch asked.

"Colonel Klink? That man saved my life. He told me where to run in order to avoid the Gestapo. Is he here, I must thank him!" The young man questioned.

"Wait a minute, Ol' Klink saved your life?" The English corporal asked, a bit stunned.

"The Gestapo was hot on my tail. Colonel Klink found me before the Gestapo could and directed me where to go for hiding. I asked why he was helping me...he said an innocent life like mine didn't deserve to die yet...that I had more living to do before that happened."

"Well I'll be...I didn't think the old man had it in him," Kinch said.

"Klink wasn't such a bloody Kraut after all," Newkirk added.

" _Oui...pauvre, Colonel Klink_ ," LeBeau said sadly.

"What do you mean wasn't? He's here, isn't he?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Hogan's men fell silent for a long moment, wondering how to break the news to the American soldier. It was the radioman who finally had the courage to speak.

"Tyler," Kinch began. "I'm afraid Colonel Klink, our camp kommandant, was murdered the night he helped you get away from the Gestapo."

Tyler's eyes dilated and shook his head in horror.

"No... _NO_!" He exclaimed.

"He was shot in the stomach by two officers who mistook him for you. They realized who he was after he was shot and fell off a bridge, but ran away and left him to drown in the river below." The staff sergeant continued.

"I can't believe it...the man who's responsible for saving my life...I promised to put in a good word for him when I got back to London."

"He died to save the life of another. An _enemy_ life at that. London will be sure to reward him for such a sacrifice."

A tear rolled down Tyler's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and put on a expression filled with determination and courage.

"How do we get me back to London, Sergeant?" He asked, locking his emotions away.

"For now, you'll have to stay down here. The Krauts catch sight of you from above, and we're all in trouble. A plane is coming for you tomorrow night and will take you back to London," Kinch answered.

The corporal fell silent and swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking again.

"Sergeant Kinchloe...did Colonel Klink have any children?...He seemed like the kinda person who'd make a good father."

The soldier in question hesitated with answering that question.

"Yeah...a little daughter named Kalina. She's a part of our team and in Berlin with Papa Bear on a special assignment related to her father's death," he finally said.

"When you see her again, will you tell her I'm sorry...and that her father was a good man?"

Kinch gave a soft smile in response.

"I will...she'll like to hear that," he answered.

Tyler gave a gentle nod and remained silent.

"Kinch, it's almost 1AM," Newkirk said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we better get headed to bed." The radioman turned to their guest. "You gonna be alright down here for the night?"

"I've slept in a lot worse places than this one." Tyler answered.

"Feel free to sleep on that cot over there. No one will come down and disturb yah until morning."

"Yes, Sir."

The five men exchanged their good nights, went their separate ways, and headed to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Don't tell me you don't know where she is. It was your given duty to know. Now talk, Schultz; where did she go and how did she get out of camp?" Burkhalter questioned, sitting in Klink's office chair.

With Hochstetter standing to the sergeant's left, Schultz stood at attention and did not have an answer to the question. He gave a sigh and decided to just give the only answer he had and prayed to God that both German officers would accept it as it was.

"I have no idea," the guard said, his hands slapping his legs.

"That little game of yours may have worked with Klink, but Major Hochstetter and I work differently," the general remarked.

"But _Herr General_ , I really _don't_ know where Kalina went. She would not talk to anybody after her father's memorial...all the poor little thing did was cry."

"The Gestapo has ways of making you talk, Sergeant. Now you and Corporal Langenscheidt are the closest with Kalina in this camp, and I demand to know just exactly where she…"

"Forget it, Hochstetter. He knows nothing," Burkhalter said, frustration returning to his already tense muscles. He let out a steamy breath of air and shook his head. "Every time I search for answers, I end up with more questions instead."

As the Gestapo major was about to suggest something, the door to Klink's office opened, and Langenscheidt quietly wandered in with a cream colored portfolio.

" _Herr General_ , the papers from _Reichsfuhrer Himmler_ have arrived from Berlin," the corporal said, gently placing the file in front of Burkhalter.

"Thank you, Corporal. Perhaps we will finally get some answers on who this Major Moritz Wagner really is," the general answered, grabbing the portfolio. He opened it up and started reading through several documents and reports. He picked up the one sent by Himmler with his findings and read through it meticulously.

Burkhalter got a little over halfway through, when his eyes nearly fell out of his head and faintly lost some color.

"He's _who_?!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Hochstetter asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Major Wagner is really Colonel Melvin Weber of the Luftwaffe!"

"You mean that man who was sent to the _Berlin Irrenanstalt_ that suddenly went missing and was later declared killed?"

"He fought Klink gruesomely for the position of kommandant of this camp. I gave Klink the job to make sure he did not mess the war up for us. I instead assigned Weber to the Russian Front for combat duty due to his excellency in flying. He went insane as a result and nearly stabbed Klink to death in hopes of getting away with it and being assigned to Stalag 13 instead. Fortunately for Klink, I found them both before any physical harm had been done. I sent Weber to Berlin for psychiatric evaluation and later execution, then went missing about a month after I sent him there...was reported dead in a car crash by the Gestapo three weeks after being searched for."

"How did he get away with faking his death?"

"According to Himmler's findings, he fled to Austria shortly after his death was reported and had reconstructive surgery to appear as someone new. He returned to Germany as a Gestapo officer and has been working with Headquarters in Berlin for over two years now...I _knew_ his picture looked strangely familiar to me."

"He could be a serious threat to all Luftwaffe personnel if that's the case."

"Which is why he needs to be stopped immediately. Hochstetter, order your men to double guard duty. Schultz, Langenscheidt, you are to do the same with your men. From this moment onward, this camp is to have double the security force and double the patrols surrounding camp. I want Weber found, and I want him shot on sight. Do not hesitate for one moment."

" _Jawohl, Herr General_ ," Schultz and Langenscheidt said, with a nod. The two guards exited the office and headed to the compound with their orders.

Once gone, Burkhalter turned to look back at the major before him.

"Hochstetter, call Gestapo Headquarters in Berlin. Tell them by the orders of General Burkhalter there is to be a radio announcement to all Gestapo and Luftwaffe personnel in the state. Colonel Weber is to be shot on sight without hesitation, but Captain Krueger is to be spared. He is to be brought back to either Gestapo Headquarters in Berlin or here to Stalag 13 to serve his death sentence," he commanded.

" _Jawohl, Herr General_ ," Hochstetter said, and made his way to Klink's office phone. He picked it up and placed the phone to his ear. "Get me through to Gestapo Headquarters immediately...Colonel Schafer, this is Major Hochstetter calling from Stalag 13. I need a statewide radio alert to go out. Major Wagner's real identity has been discovered, and he is to be shot as soon as he is found...his name is Weber. Colonel Melvin Weber of the Luftwaffe."

* * *

It was around 7:45PM when Hogan and Kalina arrived at Helga's, and they were welcomed with the sound of live music. At the moment, it was a male singing group performing a song. The instrumentals were played via a record beside the stage.

The restaurant itself was filled with people. Most of them were either Luftwaffe or Gestapo officers, but there were a few civilians scattered here and there.

"I always forget how busy bar and grills get on Friday nights," Hogan said, looking around the establishment.

"How will we ever find Major Braun in here?" Kalina asked, feeling like she was trying to locate a needle in a haystack.

The colonel scanned the room for someone matching Braun's description, when he spotted a man in black sitting at a booth with a wooden screen divider on the opposite side of him. He was very young and no older than 21 or 22. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair that was close to the color of black. A lady's man he appeared to be.

Hogan smiled and pointed in Braun's direction.

"I think I found him," he answered.

Klink's daughter looked off in the same direction and smiled. Although an SS officer, she had to admit that he was very handsome and clean cut.

Seeing the look on Kalina's face, Hogan could not help but smirk.

"Business matters now, remember?" He reminded her.

"Yes, Sir," Kalina answered, blushing in embarrassment.

The two made their way towards Braun as a new song came on that had the teenager dancing and beaming.

"I love this one!" She cheered.

Hogan silently laughed and showed her to her spot on his left.

The young major grinned, excited to finally meet the two.

"General Hoffmann?" He asked.

" _Jawohl, Major_ ," the 'general' said.

"It's good to finally meet you. And you must be little Kalina." Braun greeted.

" _Guten abend, Herr Major_ ," Kalina answered, with a courteous nod.

"To you as well, _Fraulein_." He then frowned and looked at her with sympathy. "I am...so sorry for your loss, Kalina. Your father sounded like a very good man. I always wanted to meet him and talk to him about his successful POW camp."

Although a pang hit her heart, the girl gave a small smile. It always made her feel warm inside when she met other people that looked up to her father and respected him.

"Papa would've liked that, Major Braun," she said sincerely.

Braun smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you for making time to see us, Major. I know you must be very busy with everything happening recently," Hogan said.

"The pleasure's mine, _Herr General_. Anything to help my country and fellow comrades."

Hogan was about to start his questioning, when a pretty blonde waitress came over to their table.

"Can I get you three something to drink this evening?" She asked softly.

" _Ein bier, bitte_ ," Braun said. (1)

" _Mach das zwei_." The 'general' added. (2)

"A glass of milk, _bitte_ ," Kalina requested.

"Of course, _liebling_ ," the waitress said, and left the three to themselves.

"Well Major, I'll start off with some easy questions. About how long have you known Major Wagner and Captain Krueger?" Hogan asked, getting back on track.

"Oh boy...I've known _Herr Hauptmann_ for quite a few years now. About four or five. As for _Herr Major_ , I've known him for about a little over than a year now. Ludwig introduced us to one another at a New Year's Eve party," Braun answered, trying to remember as many details as possible.

"How was your relationships with both men before going missing?"

"Ludwig and I are practically brothers, _Herr General_! I trust that man with my life. We've been through many ups and downs together. Very funny man. I love his sense of humor...Major Wagner, however...something didn't seem right about him."

"What do you mean?"

The waitress returned with the trio's drinks, and dismissed herself. Once she had left, Hogan and Kalina, taking a drink of her milk, set all their attention on the young SS officer before them.

"He was just very quiet sometimes. He could get very angry...sometimes to a point where it was frightening. I feared for my life in some cases. Of course, Ludwig was always there and eased my nerves slightly." Braun continued.

"What would he get angry about?" The 'general' asked.

"I don't know. One minute he would be fine, and the next he was ranting and raving. Lots of the time he didn't even make sense when in that mindset. Random things would just set him off, and Ludwig and I could never fit the pieces together. Sometimes he would mutter something that I found completely incoherent. I never figured out what it meant, though."

"Do you happen to remember what it was?"

"It was some type of oath from what it sounded like. _Ich, Oberst Weber, schwöre feierlich auf meine Loyalität gegenüber der Luftwaffe und meinem Führer Adolf Hitler, Luft Stalag 13 zu führen, zu führen und zu beschützen, auch wenn es mein Leben bedeutet_."

Kalina's eyes grew in size.

" _Der Luft Stalag Kommandant Eid_!" She softly gasped. (3)

"The what?" Hogan asked.

"That was the oath Papa took when he was assigned to Stalag 13 as camp kommandant. Colonel Weber was the other officer that wanted the position. He fought Papa over and over and over again for the job. General Burkhalter finally decided to give my father the position due to his nearsightedness in his left eye and, to quote _Herr General_ , "keep him from screwing up the war for Germany." Weber was assigned to combat duty at the Russian Front due to his excellent record in fighting and training background."

"What happened after that, _Fraulein Kalina_?" Braun asked, with great interest.

"Weber went mad. Absolutely mad. So mad it got to the point where he wanted to kill Papa in order to get the position as camp kommandant of Stalag 13. He called Papa one night to have dinner and meet at a hotel. When he got there, Weber locked him in a hotel room he had rented for the night and planned to stab him to death. He left the room for a moment, and Papa called General Burkhalter for help. Fortunately, _Herr General_ got there in time with the Gestapo and had Weber taken away to one of the top psychiatric hospitals here in Berlin. He went missing one day and eventually reported dead due to a fatal car crash."

"You don't think…" Hogan was cut off by Kalina.

"Major Wagner is Colonel Weber, _Herr General_. And he's out there running around in blind madness."

"Ludwig is running around Germany with a psychotic murderer?!" Braun exclaimed softly.

"I believe so, _Herr Major_ ," Klink's daughter answered.

"Where do you think he could've gone, Kalina?" The disguised colonel asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't say. He's a huge threat to other Luftwaffe officers, though. Who knows _who_ he'll go after next," she said.

Braun looked down at his watch, saw it was almost 9:45, and shot to his feet.

"Forgive me, _Herr General_. I must be leaving now. I have to report to duty in Potsdam in half an hour," he said, taking a big gulp of his beer. He sat the mug back down and quickly pulled out three German Marks from his wallet.

"You sure you can't stay for a little longer?" Hogan questioned.

"I'm sorry, _Herr General_ , but I must go. It was very nice to meet both of you. Good luck with the rest of your investigation. _Heil Hitler_."

Hogan and Kalina returned the salute and watched Braun disappear into the night. Once he had vanished, the two turned to look back at one another.

"Colonel Weber...I can't believe it," the teenager said, completely shocked.

"Certainly explains the motive for murder, but we still don't know how he survived the car crash you mentioned and turned himself into Wagner." The colonel replied.

"What if he faked his death? Several criminals known to Germany have faked their deaths. Many we have helped send to London for safety."

"That still leaves us clueless with how he became Major Wagner. Maybe Colonel Schafer can give us a few ideas. I'll call him in the morning."

"What do we do until then?"

Hogan turned to the stage and saw a new group setting up for another song. Two Luftwaffe officers with saxophones stood in the back, five people, three men and two women, dressed in black stood before them, and a young man in his thirties stood at the microphone in a nice suit. He had dark blue eyes and slick black hair with gel in it.

The American smiled and turned to look back at his little friend.

"How about we just enjoy our drinks and some good old music," he suggested.

Kalina smiled back, nodded, and the two made their eyes to the stage and watched the next performance, which was a Christmas song.

As the singer, back up singers/dancers, and saxophonists did their routine, Hogan and Kalina, the Gestapo officers, and Luftwaffe men tapped their feet, hand, or swayed in their seats to the catchy tune.

Halfway through the song, Mayer came inside and made his way towards the bar. Exhausted from an unsuccessful search, he ordered a glass of brandy and turned to watch the performance. He could not help but tap his foot and give a grin himself as he sipped his drink.

The song finished, and the entire restaurant clapped their hands with appreciation and gratitude.

The performers bowed, then made their way off stage in order for the next act to set up and get ready.

"What do you think they'll sing next?" Hogan asked, leaning over to Kalina.

"As long as it's not 'Silent Night', I don't care. My Uncle Wolfgang bellows it every year, and I've lost all enjoyment in that song," the teenager answered, making both her and the colonel laugh.

An older man came out next with a younger man behind him holding a violin onto the stage. The old man began singing 'April Showers', making people momentarily forget completely about the war. All but for one little girl.

Kalina felt her eyes begin to water, and her vision began to blur. She used all her might to not break down and cry right there in the middle of public. As the song went on, however, the tougher it became to fight back. She eventually could not bare the stabbing in her chest anymore and bolted out of the restaurant in tears.

Hogan saw the girl shoot from her seat and dash for the doors, then got to his feet himself, quickly paid for the drinks, and hurried outside after Kalina.

As the colonel zoomed by him, Mayer realized that the two that had just gone by was the Gestapo general and Klink's daughter: the two he had been painstakingly searching for all night long. He slammed his glass down with a loud 'thud', put down 20 German Marks, then ran after both of them.

Hogan sprinted onto the streets of Berlin into the gently falling snow. He looked for Kalina in a sudden panic, then spotted her sitting alone on a bench to the right of him. He sighed with relief and quickly made his way over to her. When he finally got to the bench, he sat down beside Kalina, who was softly sobbing into her hands covered with her white mittens.

"Kalina, what's wrong, hon?" The colonel asked, his heart beginning to ache. He gently rubbed her back for comfort, but saw it did very little.

"That song...that was my lullaby as a little kid...Papa sang it to me to fall asleep to or to make me feel better when I was afraid of something." She whimpered and continued to cry.

"I know, hon. I know...I miss my dad, too. It's the worst around this time of year. You're supposed to be home with family by a warm fire while staring at the Christmas tree and listening to Christmas stories on the radio; not be stuck in the middle of a war."

"Papa...he'll never get to open his Christmas present I bought him. I got him a blue sweater with snowflakes he always wanted."

"I know it may not feel like it right now, but he's here with you. He's right here with us right now. Smiling, safe and healthy, wishing for you to smile and enjoy the pretty snowflakes and lights hanging around the city."

Kalina wrapped her arms around Hogan, buried her face into his warm chest, and continued to sob.

"I know, hon...I know," he said, holding her close to him. Not knowing what else to do, he simply held her as she cried and gently hushed her.

A couple soon walked by, saw Hogan and Kalina, and stared at them in confusion. Seeing they had unwanted company, the colonel looked up and glared at them in fury.

"What are you looking at? Get out of here, _schnell, schnell_! Before I have you court martialed and sent to the Russian Front!" Hogan bellowed, in an angry, German voice.

The couple quickly ran off, leaving the two alone again. They were again soon interrupted by Mayer spotting them and hurried to their side. When he spotted the young girl in tears, he looked at her with concern and turned his eyes to Hogan.

"Is she alright?" He asked, worried.

"She'll be alright. Just upset right now is all," the disguised colonel answered.

"Why is she so sad?"

"Just heard a song her father used to sing to her and just got to her."

"Her father...I know him."

Kalina lifted her eyes to the stranger and stared at him in both curiosity and anxiety.

"How did you know my father?" She croaked.

"It's a long story. Come with me, and I'll explain more when we get back to my place. This isn't the place to discuss it," Mayer said, trying to word himself carefully. The last thing he needed was a Gestapo general suspecting him of something he had not done.

Hogan glared at the man in suspicion, looked down at Kalina, and saw her looking back up at him with her little blue eyes. She simply shrugged her shoulders, knowing they had their guns if their lives became in danger.

The colonel got the message, turned back to Mayer, and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Lead the way."

Mayer nodded and showed them to his car.

Hogan and Kalina got up from the bench and were about to start walking, when two Gestapo privates paused in their walk, saw the girl's wet eyes, and wondered if she was alright.

When the disguised American saw them gawking, he put his German facade back on and glowered his eyes.

"I said ' _schnell_ '! _Now_ , or I will have you sent to Headquarters and be shot!" He barked, in fury. It was the one time where Hogan reminded Kalina of their 'beloved' Major Hochstetter.

" _Ja, Jawohl, Herr General_!" One private cried, with a sharp salute.

The two Gestapo soldiers went running and screaming in horror, making Hogan grin and shake his head.

"Oh, do I love messing with privates," he said.

Kalina gave a sad smile, then resumed walking with her friend.

As the two continued to walk behind the strange man with caution, they hoped that he could give them answers to their unknown questions: why was Klink murdered? Where did his killers run off to? Where was Klink when he was murdered? Then there was the one they wanted to know the most of all: _how_ did the murder happen?

* * *

(1) _Ein bier, bitte_ \- "One beer, please."

(2) _Mach das zwei -_ "Make that two."

(3) _Der Luft Stalag Kommandant Eid -_ "The Luft Stalag Kommandant Oath". Whether camp kommandants actually had this or not I could not find any information on. For the purpose of this story, however, I created one based off of reading both American and German military oaths.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

About an hour later Hogan and Kalina had arrived to Mayer's house. They entered inside behind the stranger and visually observed the place for anything out of order. It appeared to look like nothing more than an ordinary house. A living room, dining area, two bedrooms, and a bathroom all in the comfort of a cabin-like home.

"Very nice home you have," Hogan said, still looking around.

"Thank you. I try my best to keep it neat around here," Mayer answered, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes, Sir. Been living here for about nine years now."

"Interesting...very interesting indeed."

"Can I get you both something to drink?"

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you. I'd like to know more about how you knew Colonel Klink."

Mayer seemed to stiffen and grow uneasy about something. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long did you know _Herr Oberst_?" Hogan questioned.

"About a little over a week," the man answered slowly, as he glanced at Kalina. "You might say ours was a meeting of chance."

"A week," Kalina repeated. "That would've been just before he…" she broke off, not wanting to say it.

"Yes," Mayer nodded sympathetically. "Before the incident."

"Were you there?" The disguised colonel questioned.

The doctor nodded again. "Yes, I saw the whole thing...there's something that, uh…" He gave Hogan a sideways glance. "Well, uh...you see…"

Klink's daughter hung on every stuttered word, silently begging him to finish while at the same time dreading to hear the details.

"Please, Dr. Mayer," she begged, when the man remained quiet. "He was my father!"

Mayer licked his lips and rung his hands, still keeping an eye on Hogan.

"I understand how you must feel, but there is more at stake than you know," he said.

"Understand how I feel!" She balked at the suggestion.

"I didn't mean it like that...I uh...your father, uh...he…" Mayer froze mid sentence the moment he saw a pistol pointed straight at his forehead. He stared in horror at Kalina, who's eyes had gone cold and filled with malice. Fire brimmed inside them, burning with what seemed like to resemble incomprehensible fury.

" _Talk_. Or I shoot." She hissed.

The old doctor swallowed a large lump in his throat, feeling beads of sweat begin to form on his face. He did not know what to say. All he could do was stand there and look at her.

"Talk or I shoot I said," she said, with aggression.

"I will...alright, I will, just put your gun down!" Mayer replied, both with courage and terror.

Kalina peered at him for a while longer, then slowly let down her gun and slid it back into her purse. Once she had zipped it up, she looked back at the man and waited for an answer in dead silence.

"We're waiting. And you've got about three seconds before I give her the order to dispatch you as a traitor to Germany," Hogan said, icy. His glowing, deep brown eyes made him carry the same aura that which a real Gestapo officer did. The one that made anyone tremor for their life and do as exactly as commanded.

Mayer cleared his throat and slowly began to speak.

"Kalina's father...he was still alive when he fell from the bridge. How the fall did not kill him was beyond me...it's a popular suicide point because of the huge depth of the water below…"

The man's words dissipated into a dull, mindless buzz, like a bee buzzing around her head. Hogan tried to hurry him along, but Kalina's mind was spinning. She shook her head a few times and took a couple steps backward. She needed to think. She needed to clear her mind. Being so distracted by her thoughts, she unknowingly backed into a bookshelf, jogging the record player on top. The needle dropped, and she heard the staticy start of 'April Showers'. She froze. That was the song. That was _their_ song. The lullaby her father sang to her every night he was home... _every night_.

The teen's color completely drained, and her eyes went hollow. She could hardly breathe, as the hurt, loneliness, worry, and confusion washed over her. Memories started playing back in her mind of the person she yearned to see again. The night she lost him. The memorial service held for him. Saying 'goodbye' to the one she loved most in life.

Kalina's mind completely shut down, unable to take any of it anymore, and began screeching bloody murder.

Hogan hurried to her side and tried to calm her, while Mayer stood in horror as his heart recovered from the sudden scare.

"Kalina...Kalina...Kalina, snap out of it. Don't do this now, you've gotta come out of it," the American told her calmly.

"What in blazes is she doing _that_ for? Those screams can probably be heard from Dusseldorf!" Mayer gasped.

"That song. That's the lullaby her father sang to her as a little girl." Hogan replied, looking back at the doctor.

Mayer felt his heart break into a thousand pieces while watching Kalina suffer. It was then he realized just exactly what had been taken from her. Just exactly how much pain she was feeling.

"The poor thing...she's suffering a mental breakdown," he said softly.

"Come on, Kalina, snap out of it. Look at me, Kalina, _please_!" Hogan pleaded, shaking the child by the shoulders.

Kalina looked up at her friend, but it was not Kalina who he saw. Physically she was, but she was not there. Some tortured, grief stricken soul was instead. She closed her red, wet eyes and continued to heavily scream and sob.

"Kalina…" Hogan said, his voice breaking and shaking his head. He pulled the teenager close to him and held her tight, desperately trying to calm her. He rubbed her back, he hushed her every now and then, but nothing worked. Kalina had become completely inconsolable.

While everyone's attention was on the grieving teenager, Klink came out of his room after being abruptly awakened from a peaceful nap. He hurried as much as he could out of his room and into the living area to see what the commotion was, when he spotted two familiar individuals before him and almost felt his heart stop. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped in utter shock, and his monocle nearly fell off his face.

Hogan looked up from Kalina and went into a shock of his own. He almost fell dead at the sight of the man he had been told died. Yet there his kommandant was. Standing and looking right at him. He did not know whether he was more terrified being seen in a Gestapo uniform and out of camp or the fact that Klink was still alive.

"Kalina," Hogan said, tapping the girl's shoulder in urgency. His eyes never left sight of the German colonel. "You might wanna turn around."

No response. Nothing but heavy sobbing. Kalina was in complete hysterics.

"Aw, honey," the American spoke, not knowing what else to do. All he could at the moment was stand there and hold Kalina as her grief ran its course.

Seeing his baby in such agony, Klink felt his heart shatter. It destroyed him knowing how much losing him had done to Kalina. The grief she felt looked like as if she were in actual physical pain. Putting the fact of his Senior POW and daughter being out of camp and wandering around in the middle of Berlin in the back of his head, Klink made his way towards Hogan and Kalina and gently took his little girl in his arms. He held her close to him and rubbed her head while hushing her.

Kalina continued crying and lay her head on her father's soft chest, oblivious to everything happening around her. She suddenly noticed something different. Hogan's hug. It felt different. She felt a familiar warmth and wholeness she did not get with the colonel. Someone else was holding her, but who was it? She lifted her eyes up and felt them grow in size at the sight. It was her papa. The aching frown on his face turned into a gentle smile and continued rubbing his daughter's head.

Kalina felt her lip quiver and her eyes water again. It was him. After aching and begging God for her papa back again, He had given her a miracle. She had her father back, and he was alive and well.

"Papa…" she cried, and buried her face back into Klink's chest. Kalina held onto her father tight and started to cry again...only this time it was tears of joy. In response, Klink leaned forward and kissed the top of his baby's head.

Hogan felt a smile grow on his face and let tears stream down his cheeks. As he saw the sweet reunion, Klink began singing to his daughter her lullaby along with the record player. He looked down at his watch to check the time. It was midnight. His smile widened and looked back at his little friend.

"Merry Christmas, Kalina," he said, soft.

There was no need for a tree, decorations, or presents wrapped in paper. Everything that was needed to celebrate was right in front of Hogan and Mayer's eyes: Klink and Kalina were together again.

* * *

Mayer came out of the dining area and into the living room with two mugs in his hands. He handed the one full of coffee to Hogan, who was sitting in one of the two chairs, and brought the other one to Kalina, who sat on the sofa in her father's arms.

"Made you some tea with honey. Help soothe your vocal cords from getting sore," the doctor said, with a grin.

Kalina took the mug gratefully and gave a small smile.

" _Danke_ ," she answered, soft.

Klink beamed down at his daughter and gently rubbed her arm.

Mayer turned around to Hogan and crossed his arms.

"So, you're one of Colonel Klink's prisoners, huh?" He asked.

"I'll do my explaining after you do yours. You owe Kalina that much," the American answered, his facial expression very serious.

"It's a very long story. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning. What did you see the night the Kommandant was shot?"

"Well, I was having a get together here with three of my colleagues. We were in the middle of playing poker when I realized we were out of beer to drink. I left to go into town to buy some more, when I heard gun fire not far from me. I completely forgot what I came to do and went to see what all the commotion was. I stood in a dark alley in between two stores and waited to see where the noise was coming from. It was then I saw Colonel Klink on the bridge trying to catch his breath from what it looked like."

"What happened after that?"

"There were two Gestapo officers about 100 feet away from the bridge. I couldn't see any gun, but it was clear that one was there when a puff of smoke and flame shot out with the accompaniment of a loud bang. Colonel Klink put a hand on his middle and cried out, then lost consciousness and fell down into the river below. I waited until the two Gestapo officers left the scene before rushing to the colonel's side. I dived in and dragged him out of the water to see how bad his gunshot wound was...unfortunately when I found him, he wasn't breathing. I think I spent about ten minutes performing CPR before he began breathing on his own again...but it was faint and so was his heart rate."

"And you brought him back here to care for him."

"Yes. I told my colleagues what had happened and together we performed four hours worth of surgery to repair the damages done to Colonel Klink's abdomen. Suffered a punctured stomach and serious liver damage with torn muscles. He just about crashed on us at one point, but he held on...he wasn't ready to die. He went into a coma for over a week after that night. I honestly didn't think he would ever open his eyes again...but, happily, he proved me wrong." Mayer turned to look back at Kalina and grinned. "He knew someone still needed him."

The girl leaned against Klink and closed her eyes in contentment. Her father brought her close and rubbed her head.

"How did you find out who Kalina was?" Hogan questioned.

"I found a picture in Colonel Klink's uniform pocket once picking it up from the dry cleaner's. It was a picture of him with a little girl that looked just like the one I saw at the restaurant playing piano. When I came home, your kommandant told me more about his daughter and mentioned she could play Bach flawlessly on the piano. It was that moment I knew that the girl I saw at the restaurant was the same girl in the picture with the colonel. I've been searching all over Berlin for the two of you ever since." The doctor continued.

"Well...from both Kalina and I, we thank you for saving Colonel Klink's life. We were all pretty devastated when we found out he had been assumed for dead."

" _Jawohl_ , Dr. Mayer. Thank you for saving Papa...I don't know how to ever repay you." Kalina chimed in.

Mayer chuckled.

"You don't need to repay me, darling. I'm a doctor; saving lives is my job," he said.

Klink smiled down at his baby, then lifted his eyes to Hogan and glared at his Senior POW.

"Alright, now it's _your_ turn to do some explaining. How did you and Kalina get out of camp, Hogan?" The colonel demanded.

"We snuck out under the wire when one of the guards fell asleep at his post. We hitch hiked a ride to Berlin and have been searching for your assumed killers ever since...Kalina and I wanted to find them and bring them to justice for taking you away from her." The American explained.

"And exactly how did you obtain that Gestapo uniform your wearing?"

"You remember when Newkirk tailored that wedding dress for General Burkhalter's niece? He tailored this outfit for me to wear." (1)

"Corporal Newkirk sewed that for you?"

"We tricked Schultz into getting material for a musical the men were putting on. In reality, we were actually making this general's uniform."

"And your guns? How did you get them?"

Hogan sighed and looked at Klink with surrender in his eyes.

"We stole them. Kalina took yours, and I stole one out of the arsenal in camp," he answered.

"Don't be mad at Colonel Hogan, Papa. He didn't do anything wrong. It was _my_ idea to come to Berlin and find your murderers. I was sad, scared, and angry. I became blinded by revenge and felt everything else was no use to worrying about. Colonel Hogan only came along to make sure I didn't act out on emotions and put myself in more danger then we were already in." Klink's daughter added. "Punish me and not him...I just couldn't let you die in vain. Those two needed to be punished and still do. They didn't just take a Luftwaffe officer away...they took my best friend away, too."

Klink felt his jaw drop, then turned his eyes to Hogan. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"You did...all of this for me?" He asked, both surprised and touched. He had never known anyone willing to risk their life for him, and there was two people with him now that had proven that thought wrong.

The Senior POW gave a small grin.

"Kommandant, you may be a Kraut...but you're not a bad one. You're alright for a German, Sir," he said.

The Luftwaffe officer's eyes twinkled more and smiled brightly. Out of all the people in his life, he was the most grateful for Hogan and his baby girl. A good friend and daughter he would not trade for anything in the world.

Mayer stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well, it's about two in the morning. Probably should start heading to bed. Colonel Hogan, you can sleep in my room. I have a futon in there you can sleep on," he said.

"Ah, thank you, Doctor," Hogan answered, getting to his feet.

Mayer grabbed his empty cup, dropped it off in the sink, and made his way to his room.

"Well Kalina, think it's time for us to hit the hay," the American said, starting towards Mayer's room.

He got no response.

"Kalina."

No answer.

"Kalina?"

Hogan finally turned around and smirked. He saw both Klink and Kalina lying down on the sofa fast asleep. The teenager had an arm wrapped around her father and rested her head on his chest. As for the kommandant, he had one arm around his daughter and the other resting over his middle.

Hogan grabbed a blanket folded on the opposite end of the sofa and covered both Klinks up for the night.

He watched them for a moment, smiled, then headed off for the doctor's room and went to bed.

* * *

(1) Newkirk made a wedding dress for Burkhalter's niece, Frieda, in the fifth season and in the episode "Gowns by Yvette".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Kinch paced back and forth the main area of the barracks for a good portion of the afternoon. His friends watched him in silence as he continued to think of a way to pull Hochstetter's extra patrols out of the forest. Tyler's plane for London was coming tonight, and there was no way he was sending any of them out in the night when so many Krauts were in the forest.

"How Colonel Hogan manages to think of plans so quickly I'll never know," the leading sergeant said, coming up with nothing.

"What if we were to dress up as a Gestapo general from Berlin, march into camp, and report to Hochstetter and Burkhalter that this Colonel Weber bloke was found and killed?" Newkirk suggested.

"No, Hochstetter will demand to see a body. _Burkhalter_ will demand to see a body. This was one of his men that was murdered after all." Kinch answered.

"We could poison Hochstetter," LeBeau said.

"Now what bloody good would _that_ do us?" Newkirk remarked, agitated.

"It'll make everyone forget about Colonel Weber!"

"Or call in just about every Gestapo and SS team in the country and make it _impossible_ to get Tyler to that airfield. No, we need something where no one else is harmed and doesn't require evidence of Weber's death," Kinch said, resuming his pacing.

"I know. We get on the same radio wavelength as the Krauts on patrol are. Once we get on the same wavelength, we'll start making really weird orders that make no sense and ma…" Carter got cut off by his English friend.

"Andrew, shut the bloody hell up."

The young sergeant slumped in his seat in frowned.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," he said, mopey.

"What if we staged a huge riot? Burkhalter would need more guards to control the crowd and pull some of the patrols in," LeBeau suggested.

"You're getting somewhere, Louis...we need something big. We need something that'll make Burkhalter and Hochstetter pull every patrol in the forest here to their beckon call. Something…" the leading sergeant paused in his tracks, as a light bulb turned on in his head. "That's it."

"What is?" Carter asked.

"I know how we're getting those patrols out of the forest and how Newkirk's gonna get Tyler to that airfield tonight," Kinch answered, wagging his finger.

"How do yah plan on doing that?" Newkirk asked, skeptical.

Kinch gestured for all of them to lean in and began to unveil their surprise diversion.

* * *

Hours passed, and night soon fell. As Newkirk and Tyler waited at the bottom of the emergency exit, LeBeau climbed out of the secret entrance underneath the guard dog house. He scanned for any Luftwaffe or Gestapo guards looking in his direction. Seeing no one, he silently made his way into the kennel and closed the tunnel entrance.

The many German Shepherds began whimpering at the sight of their little friend, who hushed them in return.

"Quiet. Not yet, _mes amis_ ," LeBeau said, in a whisper.

A few more whimpers were made, then the dogs fell silent and watched LeBeau make his way to the gate latch. He took the metal hook attached to a metal loop in the gate, took it out, and quietly opened the door to release the dogs.

"Sick 'em!" The Frenchman commanded.

The German Shepherds bolted out of the kennel barking and snarling, and LeBeau hurried into the compound and away from the area. The dogs had it from there.

The Luftwaffe and Gestapo guards wandering around wondered what all the noise was about, turned around, and saw about thirty German Shepherds running wild, barking and snarling at all of them. Some guards pointed their guns at them to try and silence them, some guards ran off in the other direction screaming and shouting while being chased around camp.

Langenscheidt stood on top of a bench near barracks eight holding his gun tight and trying to command the dogs at his feet to heel.

Another guard, Sergeant Kristman, lie on the ground being attacked by four dogs and screamed out for help as the canines ripped his uniform and bit his boots to shreds.

Hearing all the ruckus from inside Klink's office, Burkhalter and Hochstetter rushed to the door, grabbed their caps and jackets, and hurried outside to see the chaos among them. When they stepped out onto the porch of the Kommandantur, their jaws dropped at the sight.

" _Was ist los_?!" Both officers hollered, over the noise.

A Gestapo captain pointed his pistol at the dog before him, but the fierce barking and snarling eventually caused the captain to throw his gun down and run the other way screaming.

"Stop these dogs at once!" Hochstetter commanded.

"Schultz! Get your men to control these dogs immediately!" Burkhalter ordered. "Schultz!"

Both officers looked over to their right and saw the sergeant of the guard lying on the ground behind the staircase, using his rifle as a shield against the dogs.

"Schultz, you _dummkopf_! Stop being a coward and start being a sergeant!" The general barked.

Schultz lifted his head up and looked around while shaking. He saw a dog lay eyes on him and start snarling at him. The poor sergeant wailed out in fear and put his head back down with his hands covering the back of his neck.

"STOP THOSE DOGS! _SCHNELL, SCHNELL, SCHNELL_!" Burkhalter and Hochstetter yelled.

While no one was looking, LeBeau made his way to where the Gestapo's Belgian Shepherds were tied up. The dogs barked at the scene before them, and the little Frenchman took a knife and sliced their ropes from there post.

"Go, go, go," LeBeau said.

The seven Belgian Shepherds made a run for the compound and started to help the German Shepherds chase the guards.

"HOCHSTETTER! ORDER YOUR PATROLS BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Burkhalter shouted, over the noise.

" _Jeder, Rückzug! Rückzug! Stoppen Sie diese Hunde auf einmal_!" Hochstetter commanded.

As the Luftwaffe and Gestapo patrols came pouring back into camp in a storm, Kinch looked back from watching behind the barracks door and yelled down at Newkirk and Tyler.

"Go, Newkirk! Now," Kinch said.

Hearing the order, the Englishman and American quickly climbed up the fake tree stump, closed the entrance behind them, and hurried off into the forest to the airfield.

The two Allied soldiers ran quickly to their destination, the sound of barking and hollering in the distance, and hid behind a bush while they waited for the plane to arrive. It did not take long for a black speck to appear in the night sky and slowly descended to the ground.

"There she is, mate. Best of luck to yah," Newkirk said, shaking Tyler's hand.

"Thank you, Corporal. You too. See you guys in London," the younger corporal answered, and sprinted to the plane and met with an RAF officer. Once they both boarded inside and the plane took off for London, Newkirk gave a wide grin with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Mission accomplished," he said to himself.

* * *

Throughout their day, Hogan, Kalina, Klink, and Mayer celebrated Christmas with a bunch of laughter, games, silly stories of their past, and drinking a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows and whip cream on top. At the moment, Klink was sitting on the sofa smiling down at Kalina, Hogan, and Mayer, who were all in the middle of a game of gin.

"HA! Gin, I win!" Klink's daughter cheered, lying down a card.

"Are you sure good at this game for a 15 year old," the doctor said, throwing his cards in. "Remind me next time it's poker night to invite you over and be on my team."

Kalina silently laughed and cocked her head to the left.

Hogan grinned, looked down at his watch, and frowned. It was about 8:00PM. He sighed and got to his feet.

"Alright, Kalina, looks like we should start heading out. Almost eight on the dot," the colonel said.

"Aw, Colonel Hogan, one more game?" The teen groaned.

"Sorry, hon. We've got an assignment to finish." Hogan cleared his throat and put his German facade back on. "Clara, we are off!"

" _Jawohl_ , Uncle Rudolph!"

The two made their way to the coat rack, put on their jackets, and headed for the door.

"Come on, Papa, let's get going. Those guys are bound to get away again if we're not quick," Kalina said, walking towards the exit. When she heard no footsteps behind her, Kalina turned around and saw her father standing there. He looked at her with a grim expression and deep sadness filled his eyes.

"Papa, grab your uniform. We gotta go," she added, confused with what was causing the sudden silence.

Klink softly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I won't be coming with you, _süßling_ ," he said, with sorrow.

"Why not? You won't be any trouble, you can wait at the hotel while we go searching," Kalina answered, still not understanding what the man meant.

"All of Germany believes I have died, my dear. On top of that, if I _were_ to be discovered alive, there are two men out there who would come looking for me...it's not safe for me to come with you and Colonel Hogan. I'm afraid I must stay here with Dr. Mayer."

"But, but what about Stalag 13? Your prisoners, Schultz, Langenscheidt, General Burkhalter…"

"I'm sorry, baby...it breaks my heart to say these words." Klink started to choke up, this not being any easier on him than it was on Kalina.

"No, Papa...please come home. I'll make sure they don't hurt you, honest." His daughter whimpered, tears starting to fall down her face.

The Luftwaffe officer shook his head sadly.

"I can't...no matter how much I want to," he croaked.

Kalina closed her eyes and sniffled. She felt her grief making its way back to her again. She opened her eyes and looked up at her best friend, who was running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Will I ever see you again?" She quivered.

Klink gave a sad smile, his own tears starting to run down his face.

"Someday, baby," he said, wiping Kalina's tears with his thumb.

The girl wrapped her arms around her father and lay her head gently against his soft belly. She started sobbing more when she felt Klink hold her close and rub the back of her head.

"I love you more than anything, Papa." Kalina sobbed.

"I love you, Kalina...I'm so proud of you, _süßling_ , " Klink answered, fighting back his own sobs.

The two continued to hug one another and softly cried.

Hogan stood at the open doorway and hated to take his friend away from her father again. He waited in silence as long as he could for the two to say 'goodbye', then eventually spoke up softly.

"Kalina," he said. "Time to go."

Klink and Kalina released each other after giving a kiss on the cheek, then the young girl slumped her way to Hogan's side. She looked back once more at Klink and Mayer. The two men stood side by side with smiles and waves.

Kalina waved 'goodbye', then felt more tears fall from her eyes and quietly made her way outside.

Hogan nodded to Klink, promising to look out for his daughter from that moment on, and quietly closed the door behind him and headed back for the city.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Hogan and Kalina made it back to the city after about twenty minutes of walking. They scanned their current area for any sign of Wagner and/or Krueger. So far, they turned out unlucky in their search. Restaurants, cafes, stores, theaters, and government buildings of all kinds. Not a thing could be found regarding either missing man.

"Where could they be?" Kalina wondered, seeing nothing more than the usual for the city.

"We have to start thinking like they are. Now if you were the most wanted people in Germany, where would you go?" Hogan replied.

The young teenager looked around the city as they continued to walk, when she stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Colonel Hogan, look!" She cried, pointing across the street.

The American turned in the direction of Kalina's finger and gaped at the sight.

Two Gestapo officers, completely matching the descriptions of Wagner and Krueger, hid behind a bush in front of a store. Wagner had a luger in the clearing that was pointed at a Luftwaffe colonel on the other side of the street. The colonel walked out of a store and nodded 'goodnight' to the store keeper before starting his trek. An older man, but a tad younger and taller than Klink was. He had grayish black hair that was wavy, a mustache to match, dark blue eyes, and about 5'11".

"That's Colonel Lingenfelder of Stalag 16!" Kalina wailed softly.

"And looks like Wagner's found a new murder victim," Hogan added, watching the event unfold before him.

"What do we do?!"

"Stand behind me and don't watch."

Kalina buried her face in Hogan's side and shivered with the expecting gunfire.

Once sure Kalina was not watching, the American took out his pistol, cocked the weapon, and fired in Wagner and Krueger's direction. He just barely got the major, but missed by a couple centimeters.

The sound of gunfire had people screaming and running away from the area, including Colonel Lingenfelder.

When the two Gestapo officers spotted Hogan and Kalina, they took off running in the opposite direction of them.

The American looked down at the teenager beside him and immediately back up in the enemy's direction of travel.

"Go," he ordered. "Start firing and don't stop for whatever reason."

Hogan and Kalina took off sprinting through an alley, following Wagner and Krueger from not too far behind. The Germans fired their guns at them, and Hogan and Kalina fired back, but no one got a lucky shot. Sometimes the colonel and Klink's daughter would fall to the ground when gunfire was heard and stayed down until it had ceased. Once it had, they would get back up on their feet and continue running.

Wagner and Krueger eventually lost track of the two and looked at one another.

"You head north, I'll head south," the major said roughly.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," Krueger answered, and bolted off to the right.

Wagner stood silently in the shadows for a moment, then turned left and resumed running.

As Hogan and Kalina continued sprinting, they eventually had to come to a stop for breather. Their lungs burned, and their throats felt tight as they gasped for air.

"Do, do you think they're, still around this area?" Kalina asked.

"Without a doubt. Come on," Hogan said, gently pulling the teenager with him.

The two ran through many alleys and many streets until coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. In front of them was Wagner, and behind them was Krueger, both armed with loaded pistols.

Hogan and Kalina looked for any possible way out of their trap, but it was useless. If any of them tried to make a move, they would get shot without a doubt in the world. While they were stuck, Hogan decided to might as well expose Wagner for who he really was.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Colonel Weber," the disguised colonel said, with his thick German accent.

Wagner's eyes dilated in size and looked at his two prisoners in horror.

"How did you know that? Who told you my real identity?" He snarled.

"We have our resources," Hogan answered, showing no fear or intimidation.

"Why'd you kill Colonel Klink? You left his only child an orphan!" Kalina demanded, jumping right into the topic.

"Why _shouldn't_ have I killed Colonel Klink? That man was nothing more than an idiot anyways. A disgrace to the Fatherland, and a disgrace to our _Fuhrer_!" Wagner snapped back.

Kalina shook her head, fighting back all the anger she felt in her body.

" _Y_ _ou're_ the disgrace to the Fatherland. What kind of sick, twisted mind murders one of their own countrymen?" She hissed.

"If you know so much about me, you must know what that man did to me! He ruined my life!" The major gnawed.

"So you didn't get a promotion you wanted; it's not like it was the end of the war for Germany." Hogan commented.

"I would have made a lot better of a kommandant than Colonel Klink made his entire three years stationed there. The prisoners shivering under my stare, guards doing my every command and request, the cold air blowing through my cap…"

"The insanity running through your head." Kalina murmured, to herself.

"Colonel, you're not thinking straight. Think of the grief you've caused Colonel Klink's loved ones. The other Luftwaffe officers that were your comrades. Think of the dishonor you'll bring General Burkhalter because of your decisions that have been made," the disguised American said.

"I don't work for the Luftwaffe anymore. I no longer serve under the command of General Burkhalter. I serve under the Gestapo, I serve under myself," Wagner answered coolly.

Hogan stared momentarily at Wagner, then turned his eyes to the street. Several cars were driving by and making traffic busy. An idea then popped into his head and looked down at Kalina. If he waited for the right moment, he would be able to get both himself and Klink's daughter out of their predicament. It would take exact timing and an immense amount of adrenaline to pull it off.

He turned to Kalina with a certain look in his eyes. He was sending her some type of message and only got part of it.

She nodded in response, not sure what was about to happen, but trusted Hogan's judgment.

The American continued watching traffic, waiting for just the right moment for their escape. It had to be busy, but not too busy.

"Try all you may, _Herr General_ , but there's no where for you to go. One step in any direction, and there'll be a bullet in your head so fast you won't know what happened," Wagner warned, tightening the grasp on his pistol.

Seeing a Gestapo car coming down the street, Hogan snapped his eyes quick to the teenager at his side and back at the oncoming automobile.

The two grabbed onto each other's hand and jumped into the street, just barely making it past the car and to the other side of the street. Once on the other side, they paused for a moment, and Hogan turned to look at Kalina.

"Split up. I'll go left, you go right," he said.

Kalina nodded and sprinted off in the opposite direction as her friend.

"Shoot them! Shoot them, you fool!" Wagner hollered, at Krueger.

The captain looked at his comrade in horror, threw down his gun, and bolted away from the current setting he was in.

"Look! Those two officers!" A man cried, pointing at Wagner and Krueger.

"That's Major Wagner and Captain Krueger of the Gestapo!" Another man shouted.

"Someone call the Gestapo!" A third man called out.

Shoppers, businessmen, and tourists ran throughout the streets screaming and searching for cover.

" _Feuer! Feuer! Sie sind Mörder_!" A Gestapo major nearby yelled, at his men.

The sound of machine guns, pistols, and rifles rang throughout the city of Berlin. As men continued to fire, Wagner dodged each bullet and ran after Kalina making his own gunshots.

Hearing gunfire drawing near her, Klink's daughter ran faster and went as far as she could. Her lungs burned, her throat was tightening, and she felt as if she was slowly losing air. She eventually had to take a break and stopped at the top of a bridge. Unknown to her, it was the bridge her father had been at the night he was shot and fell into the river below.

Kalina wrapped her left arm around her and kept herself standing by latching onto the side of the bridge. Tears streamed from her eyes from running so much and getting dust in them. She heaved fast breaths in and out, desperately trying to catch some oxygen.

Wagner came out from the same alley he had the night he shot and murdered Klink. He now intended to do the same thing with his daughter.

On the other side of the bridge, Hogan was about to enter the area, when he spotted Wagner less than 100 feet from Kalina and hid behind a building wall. He leaned his eyes forward and observed everything happening before him, making sure to fire his gun and kill Wagner if necessary.

The Gestapo major loaded and cocked his gun, then made a direct aim at Kalina's head.

"Kalina, duck!" Hogan yelled, from his spot.

The teenager grew confused, then turned to her left, felt her jaw drop in horror, and automatically bent backwards onto the bridge to avoid the oncoming gunfire.

Wagner fired his pistol, but missed the teenager by several inches. Unfortunately, Kalina bent a little _too_ far and lost her balance. She cried out, fell off the bridge, and landed in the water below.

The American swung the arm he held his pistol in out and quickly fired at the rogue major. He hit him right in the left side of his neck and watched Wagner collapse to the ground in a heap. He was dead instantly.

Hogan put his gun away and hurried to the edge of the sidewalk to help Kalina out of the freezing water. Once she swam close enough to him, Hogan took her hand and pulled his little friend out of the river.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

Kalina nodded while her teeth chattered and body shivered from the cold.

"I'm...c, c cccc cooolllld," she answered, with a whimper.

The colonel took the girl's wet jacket off, then proceeded to take off his jacket and wrapped it around Kalina for warmth. Hogan then brought her close to him and held her tight.

"Come on, hon. Let's go get you some nice, warm clothes to put on," he said kindly.

"What about Wagner?" Klink's daughter asked.

"No one has to worry about him anymore. He won't be hurting anyone ever again. Come on."

As the two were about to leave and go to a nearby store, they stopped when they heard approaching footsteps. Hogan and Kalina grabbed their guns and pointed in the direction of the sound. They became surprised when they saw it was Krueger holding his hands up in surrender.

Kalina tightened the grasp on her firearm, cocked it, and was ready to fire, when Krueger begged for mercy.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot...I've got nothing, check my pockets if you must."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire this gun right now!" The young Klink snarled. "You've dishonored the Luftwaffe, you've dishonored General Burkhalter, and you killed my best friend!"

"I never shot that gun the night your father died. I tried to _help_ him even. Major Wagner told me to forget it, though. He said he was already dead and couldn't be saved. I feared Wagner, so I listened to his orders and ran off with him," Krueger said, his eyes holding sincere guilt and fear. "All I wanted that night was to catch an escaped prisoner and bring him back to Headquarters. I never wanted anybody to get hurt, and I _never_ wanted your father to die that night. I met Colonel Klink once two years ago...he was the nicest, kindest Luftwaffe colonel I ever met...I didn't mean for him to die, I didn't _want_ him to die. Arrest me. Court martial me. Send me to the Russian Front, but please don't kill me. I need to make things right. I need to make amends with General Burkhalter and the Gestapo. To tell them how sorry I am for Wagner's actions and how I was too much of a coward to stop any of it."

Kalina's hand began to quiver and felt a rush of anger flow out of her body. She lowered her gun and slowly put it back in her purse, her eyes never leaving sight of the captain. The girl turned her eyes quickly to Hogan, who looked back at her with uncertainty in his eyes. Both turned back to Krueger, and Hogan kept his gun leveled and ready to shoot.

"I'm so sorry, _meine Kleine_...if I could bring your father back, I would do so within a heartbeat. He didn't deserve to die. It should have been Wagner that died that night, not _Herr Kommandant Klink_ ," the Gestapo officer said, choking up.

Kalina seemed to enter some sort of trance, her eyes not completely connecting with reality. Her body gently shivered, but not from the cold or the dampness of her clothes. It shivered with empathy and a bit of forgiveness. Her father had always been against violence and revenge. He did not approve of killing innocent lives. Even if the person was _guilty_ he still did not approved of it. He believed in civil punishment and to give others a second chance if they were truly sincere regarding the mistakes they had made and wished to make up for them. She wanted to be remembered for the same way of living as her father did on a daily basis.

Krueger hung his head and closed his eyes in shame. He may be able to make up for dishonoring the Luftwaffe, he may be able to make up for dishonoring the organization he worked for...but he could never make up for the loss of a good man's life. A great kommandant had been lost. A terrific military officer was now missing under the command of a well respected general. And most of all an innocent little teenager had lost her father. Her best friend in the entire world was now gone.

As he anticipated the sound of a gun to be loaded and fired, he heard the noise of something clicking and felt a metal chain be locked around his wrists. He opened his eyes, looked down, and was shocked to see Kalina putting handcuffs on him. She latched them shut and made sure they were tight, but not suffocating his wrists.

Kalina looked up at Krueger with her little blue eyes and made an attempt to smile. A sad, faint one was the best she could do.

The captain watched her a little longer, then felt a small grin grow on his face and nodded.

Hogan could not help himself but give a soft smile at the sight. He lowered his gun, put it back in its holster, then placed a gentle hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Let's go, kiddo. Before you catch pneumonia in those clothes," he said.

Klink's daughter gently nodded and walked with Hogan, and the two escorted their prisoner to Headquarters. It was time to end this tragedy once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Instead of coming here to report the incident and to get help, you follow the orders of a mentally ailing man and go into hiding instead, hoping you would get off the hook for your crime," Schafer said, with disgust as he paced back and forth behind his desk. Before him stood his prisoner, Majors Lang and Scholz, Hogan, and Kalina in a long sleeved white dress, new socks and black boots, and a fuzzy, warm white sweater over her. She and the disguised American watched in silence, as they witnessed Krueger receive his sentence for his crimes.

Schafer placed both his hands on his desk and leaned forward to intimidate the captain. His eyes were dark and hollow, now resembling the image of a Gestapo officer both Hogan and Kalina had engraved in their minds.

"Do you realize I could have you shot and killed for murdering a Luftwaffe officer?" The colonel hissed.

Krueger hung his head in guilt and nodded softly.

"Yes, Sir," he said sadly.

"Colonel Schafer," Kalina suddenly spoke. "Please don't kill him. He didn't shoot Papa, it was Wagner who fired the gun."

"You're _defending_ this man?!" Schafer gasped. "He's responsible for the death of your father!"

"No, he's not...he actually tried to _save_ my Papa. He was told by Wagner that he was dead by the time they realized it was Colonel Klink and not the prisoner. Captain Krueger was going to dive into the water and start CPR, but he feared what Wagner, shall I say Colonel Weber, would do to him and followed his orders to evacuate the area. Don't kill him, _Herr Oberst_. Punish him, yes, but please don't kill him. Papa would've wanted it that way."

The Gestapo colonel looked at Klink's daughter, then at Krueger, and ended back on Kalina. He remained silent for a long time, thoroughly making a decision inside his mind. He finally gave a heavy sigh and had come to his concluding sentence.

"Captain Ludwig Wagner, I am hereby dropping your charges of first degree murder, but are found guilty on the charges of desertion, the manslaughter of _Kommandant Oberst Wilhelm Klink_ , negligence to your duties as a Gestapo officer, and disrupting the relationship between the Gestapo and the Luftwaffe. You are as of now stripped of all rank, are no longer allowed to work for the state, and shall serve 30 years in prison with little chance at parole," he stated.

Krueger nodded softly, unable to look his past commander in the eye.

" _Jawohl, Herr Oberst_ ," he said.

Schafer watched him for a while longer, then lifted his eyes to the two majors behind the captain.

"Take him away," the colonel said coldly.

Lang and Scholz grabbed Krueger roughly from behind and escorted him out of Schafer's office. When the three had vanished, Schafer turned to Hogan and Kalina with a softer look.

"You two are very brave for what you did. You have served Germany well," he told them.

"We did what was necessary to bring Colonel Klink justice," Hogan answered.

"And justice you brought." Schafer made his eyes to Kalina. "My dear, I hope that you can start your recovery now that your father's killers have been found."

The teenager nodded, her facial expression neutral. For the moment, she felt nothing. She was not sad, happy, mad, or even grief stricken. All she felt was emotional numbness.

" _Danke, Herr Oberst_ ," she said, soft.

" _Heil Hitler_." Schafer replied, holding his hand up.

The American and Kalina answered with the hand gesture's reflection, but said no words. When they finished their salute, Hogan and Kalina quietly made their way out of the Gestapo colonel's office and closed the door behind them.

Once in the hall, the duo headed outside and entered the streets. They stopped in front of the staircase leading to the building and looked at one another.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink's daughter finally spoke. "What now?"

The officer sighed.

"Spend our last night here in Berlin. Tomorrow we head home," he answered.

"How do you think General Burkhalter's handling everything back at camp?" Kalina asked.

"If that man hasn't died from a heart attack yet, I'll be highly surprised."

Hogan's comment got a faint smirk from the girl, then smiled small at her.

"Come on, Kalina. Our work here's done," he said, wrapping an arm around Kalina's shoulder.

The teenager leaned her head against Hogan's soft chest, wrapped her arm around his waist, and the two walked through Berlin's nightlife one last time. Tomorrow they would travel back home to Stalag 13. Tomorrow they would begin a new chapter in their life. One that would no longer have Kommandant Klink in it.

* * *

It was around 7:00PM when Hogan and Kalina arrived back in Hammelburg. Fritz dropped them off along the side of a road near Stalag 13, and the two continued the rest of their journey home on foot. It was about a twenty minute walk before they got to the edge of the forest that bordered camp. They looked through the tree branches at the front entrance of camp. It had only been a couple days since they had left, but it felt like an eternity now that they were home.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm gonna go down the tunnels and go back to the barracks. You come down the hill and announce yourself at the front door. When I hear the commotion, I'll come out and head over to the front gates," Hogan told her.

"Yes, Sir," Kalina answered, with a nod. "What do I say, though?"

"Just call for Schultz or someone. You'll think of something."

"Will this be before or _after_ General Burkhalter whips me?"

"Better Burkhalter than Hochstetter."

"A rabid _wolf's_ better than Hochstetter."

The colonel shook his head with a grin, patted the girl's shoulder, then made his way to the fake tree stump and descended his way back into camp.

All to herself, Kalina looked at where her friend had vanished, then back at camp and gave an uneasy breath of air. She could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies and muscles tensing with anxiety. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, let one more uneasy breath of air out, then got to her feet and walked down the steep hill towards Stalag 13. As soon as her feet touched the sandy road, she hurriedly made her way to the gate, stopped right in front of it, and started yelling commands in German.

" _Schultz! Langenscheidt! Öffnen Sie die Tore! Es ist mir, Kalina_!" (1)

"Kalina!" Schultz cried, running from his post at the Kommandantur. " _Dummkopf_! Did you not hear her? Open the door! _Mach schnell_!"

The two privates standing guard nodded nervously and opened the gates, allowing Klink's daughter to rush into the fluffy sergeant's arms and hold him tight.

"Oh, Kalina, you are alright! We were so worried about you," Schultz said, relief rushing through his body.

Kalina answered with nothing and continued to hug her friend. He was the only parental like figure she had left in her life.

"Kalina!" Langenscheidt's voice rang through camp. The young corporal got to the two, took the girl in his arms, and held her close. "Thank goodness you are alright," he said, rubbing her head gently.

All the shouting and 'welcome homes' caused Burkhalter and Hochstetter to leave the Kommandantur and go outside to see what was going on. The two officers made their way into the compound, saw Schultz and Langenscheidt with a familiar figure, and sprinted towards them.

"Kalina!" Burkhalter exclaimed.

Once the general and Hochstetter had got to the trio, Hogan stepped out of his barracks in his issued uniform, saw Klink's daughter, and joined the party around Kalina. Everyone welcomed her home with hugs, well wishes, and feelings of relief regarding her safety.

The teenager looked up from hugging Schultz again at Hogan with worried filled eyes. She knew this 'welcome home' gathering would end soon and eventually face the wrath of General Albert Burkhalter.

The American gave her a comforting look, his eyes telling her that everything would be alright in the end.

Kalina buried her face back into Schultz's chest, held him tighter, and enjoyed the moment during its last few minutes.

* * *

"First you steal a gun and ammunition from the camp's arsenal, sneak out of camp during the night, get a ride from a complete stranger, travel to Berlin alone, and search for two dangerous men in order to get revenge. You realize you could've gotten yourself killed from the stupid decisions you had made?" Burkhalter pressed, sitting at the kommandant's desk. Before him stood Kalina, Hogan on her right, and Hochstetter on her left. By the door stood one of Hochstetter's men in order to stop any uninvited guests from entering.

Kalina stood with her arms behind her back and looked at the general with sad, guilty eyes. She nodded gently before answering.

"Yes, Sir," she said, soft.

"You could've made the Luftwaffe the entire laughing stock in all of Germany. Possibly could have lost my job had anything gone wrong." Burkhalter continued.

"I realize that, _Herr General_."

"Your father told me that if anything were to happen to him that I would protect you with my life. He would have not been pleased with your actions either!"

"...I understand, _Herr General_. I'm sorry."

The Luftwaffe officer stared at her for a long while and was interrupted by shouting coming from outside. It was Schultz calling for him and Hochstetter.

Burkhalter snapped his attention to the office window, then looked back at Kalina and got to his feet.

"Stay here. I will finish with you later," he ordered coldly.

The teenage girl hung her head in shame.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

Burkhalter and Hochstetter grabbed their coats and hats and exited the building, leaving Hogan and Kalina to themselves.

* * *

Burkhalter and Hochstetter stormed down the stairs and approached Schultz, who was pale as a ghost and standing next to an unknown vehicle.

"Schultz, what is the meaning of all of this?" The major demanded.

"You act as if Germany just surrendered." Burkhalter added.

" _Herr General_...I don, I don't know wha, what I just saw." The sergeant stuttered, his body shaking in fear.

"Schultz, I have important matters to finish before the night is over. What did you see, and whose car is…" The general's eyes grew twice their normal size and felt his jaw drop from the sight to his right.

Standing on the passenger side of the car was Mayer, and who he was helping out of the car made both Burkhalter and Hochstetter feel a sharp chill run up and down their spines. A man with a long gray coat, black gloves, and a Luftwaffe officer's cap stood by the doctor's side. He had gentle blue eyes and a mundane monocle in his left eye. It was Klink.

* * *

(1) _Öffnen Sie die Tore! Es ist mir, Kalina_ \- "Open the gates! It's me, Kalina!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Either I'm dreaming, or I've just died," Hochstetter said, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one seeing it." Burkhalter remarked, immobilized.

"Are you General Burkhalter?" Mayer asked, walking around the car with a nervous Klink.

"At the moment, I'm not sure."

"I'm Dr. Lars Mayer from Berlin. I am a licensed medic at the Berlin Red Cross Hospital, and Colonel Klink has been my patient since treating him the night he was shot and presumed murdered."

" _How_...how are you still alive, Klink?" The general replied, entering complete shock. "You're supposed to be dead. There were pictures, newspapers...a memorial service to prove it."

"Dr. Mayer has been caring for me for the last two weeks, _Herr General_. He will explain more once we are inside...I'm afraid I only remember a little of what happened to me," the colonel himself answered.

"This is impossible. If Kalina were to see this…" Hochstetter paused, and he and Burkhalter turned to look at one another in horror. Kalina. She had no idea of what was going on currently. The person she treasured so and grieved heavily over was right there in front of them. He was alive, almost clear back to health, and now home where he belonged.

The two officers snapped their heads back at the door of the Kommandantur, the shock of their current situation finally fading.

"Kalina!" Hochstetter yelled.

"Kalina, my dear!" Burkhalter called.

"You won't believe what has happened!"

The five Germans made their way quickly inside and hurried to Klink's office.

* * *

Hogan stood by Kalina's side, who had not moved from her spot since Burkhalter's and Hochstetter's departures. The American had a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbed it for comfort.

"Boy, did I really blow it this time," she said, disappointed with herself.

"Ah, just give Burkhalter some time. He'll be mad for awhile, then find something Hochstetter did wrong and become angry over that," Hogan answered. How the two men had not killed one another yet absolutely stunned him. The day those officers finally got along would be the day the Atlantic Ocean turned from water into fire.

"I don't know, Colonel Hogan...he's sure mad about this."

"You ever meet a general that _wasn't_ mad about something?"

Kalina took her fingers and rubbed the gold point on her father's old helmet and felt her emotions begin their way back. She looked up at the empty chair behind the desk and suddenly saw her father there. His friendly blue eyes twinkling at her and giving a bright, content smile. The image faded, and the poor girl felt tears start burning down her face.

"Papa…" She quivered.

"He's alive, Kalina...he's safe and alive." Hogan answered, soft.

As much as she tried to wipe her tears away, more fell from Kalina's eyes.

"General Burkhalter's gonna find us a new kommandant now that everything's over," she said, her heart breaking more.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm sure the new kommandant will be very nice. Burkhalter will take his time to find the right man for the job."

"I don't _want_ a new kommandant! I want my Papa! _He_ should be still running Stalag 13! I want him here smiling, laughing, shaking his finger in fury at you where he can hug me and tell me everything'll be okay!"

"Aw, Kalina."

The colonel held Klink's daughter close to him and tried rubbing her head gently like her father had done, but he sadly knew it would not be the same. He hushed Kalina as she sobbed and let out her grief.

"Papa...Papa, come back to me." She cried.

Hogan again hushed her and continued to hold her in a fatherly way.

When the two were not paying attention, Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and Schultz entered inside the office quietly and saw Hogan holding a grieving Kalina. All three Germans could not help but look at her with empathy and aching hearts.

After them came Klink and Mayer. They saw the scene before them, and both, especially the kommandant, felt their hearts break in two. Kalina was suffering another grief spell.

The American continued to hush the crying child, but nothing would get her to stop.

"That's it. I'm done. If we're getting a new kommandant, I'm gonna run away. Run away from Germany and never come back." Kalina sobbed.

"And exactly where do you think you're gonna go?" Hogan asked.

A few more sniffles came from her before getting an answer.

"Barcelona."

"Why Barcelona?" Hogan replied, finding the answer completely random.

"'Cause nothing bad happens in Barcelona," Kalina said, starting to sob harder again.

"Well, if that's the case, let me come with you in your luggage. I hear it's a nice place to be this time of year."

The teenager continued crying, and the American looked up to see Burkhalter, Hochstetter, Schultz, Mayer, and Klink all standing there in silence. When Hogan lay eyes on his German counterpart, he smiled wide and received a small smile in return.

"Kalina," Hogan said, gently nudging her and keeping his eyes on Klink. "You might wanna look behind you before making that final decision."

Kalina lifted her face from the colonel's side and looked at him with her wet, red eyes in confusion. She turned her head to look to her right, and her eyes dilated slightly in result.

"Papa!" She cried, taking off from Hogan's side.

Klink held his arms out and wrapped them around his baby when she reached him.

The younger Klink hugged her father tight and buried her face into him to resume sobbing. She got her head gently rubbed, a few hushes, and a kiss on the head from it. It was official; Kalina and Klink were back together again.

Hogan, Mayer, Burkhalter, and even Hochstetter smiled at the reunion. It reminded them that even in war good things could happen.

As for Schultz, he grabbed a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his own wet eyes while sniffling at the sweet moment.

Burkhalter and Hochstetter turned to the sergeant and frowned. The moment for them was over.

"Schultz!" The general snapped. "You are not the one with permission to cry right now."

"I'm sorry, _Herr General_...it's just so beautiful." Schultz whimpered, more tears running down his face.

Hogan crossed his arms and shook his head while grinning. He was quickly brought back to reality when the sound of ringing alarms and dogs barking was heard from outside the window.

Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and Hogan rushed to the window to see what the ruckus was and fell into shock at the sight. Thirty German Shepherds and ten Belgian Shepherds ran throughout camp barking and snarling at the guards and Gestapo soldiers. Some were screaming in terror, some were trying to command the dogs to behave, and some were standing on benches with their guns trying to kick the dogs away while shaking in fear.

"WHO LET THOSE DOGS LOOSE?!" The Gestapo major bellowed, shaking his fist.

"STOP THOSE ANIMALS AT ONCE!" The general yelled, his face turning a slight pink color.

Across the compound in barracks two was Kinch, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau watching from out the window and laughing hysterically.

"Brilliant idea to let the dogs out again, Pierre!" LeBeau cried.

"Look at them Krauts. They're running around out there like chickens with their heads cut off!" Newkirk snickered.

The four of them bursted out in loud laughter again, as they continued to watch the chaos outside.

Spotting his men from Klink's office window, Hogan closed his eyes, shook his head, then turned to look back at Kalina with a silent chuckle.

Kalina, still hugging her father, felt tiny giggles escape from her, making a stunned Klink look down at his daughter and smiled.

* * *

Hours went by, and after the dogs had been rounded up and put back into their kennels, Hogan and Kalina joined her father, Burkhalter, Hochstetter, Mayer, and Schultz in the kommandant's quarters. Hogan stood beside the sofa in the living room, Klink and Kalina sat next to one another on the sofa, and across from them was Burkhalter sitting in a chair with a glass of schnapps and Hochstetter standing next to the chair. Besides the American and teenager, everyone listened to the doctor's story on how he had saved Klink, cared for him in his home, and how he found Kalina during her visit to Berlin.

"Your Colonel Klink surprised me quite a bit with his response to treatment. I honestly did not think he would make it once he entered his coma. He came back, though, and I was going to nurse him back to health if it killed me. The day after the colonel woke up, I went into town to run some errands and stopped at a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. There was my first encounter with Kalina. She was with a Gestapo general and playing Clara Schumann and Bach flawlessly on the piano," Mayer said, smiling at the teenager.

"Clara Schumann!" Burkhalter cried, with glee.

"You can play Clara Schumann, _Fraulein_?" Hochstetter asked, surprised.

"There's not enough money in the world that will make me play another Clara Schumann song again," Kalina said, flat. Her response was a bunch of chuckles and her father rubbing her head.

"And Weber. How did you manage to kill him?" The major questioned.

"Actually, it was the Gestapo general that I teamed up with that killed him. I uh...was dodging a shot fired by Weber and...leaned a little too much backwards against the bridge and fell into the river below."

"And then Krueger surrendered himself to you two after Weber had been killed." Burkhalter prodded.

The general got the answer of a sad sigh from Kalina.

"Poor Captain Krueger," she said, mopey. Klink continued to run his fingers through his daughter's hair. "He had so much life left ahead of him. Getting married, finding a nice job after the war, retiring and moving to somewhere warm...now he's spending the rest of his life in prison."

"My dear, you did the right thing. You got many stories on what happened that night, came to a conclusion, and proved a man's innocence in committing first degree murder yet still made him serve justice. Captain Krueger got what he deserved just like Colonel Weber did." Burkhalter answered.

Kalina shuddered and shook her head, remembering the haunting image of Weber. His lifeless eyes, pale skin, emotionless facial expressions, he was almost inhuman.

" _Herr General_ , I will never meet another man that scared me more than _Oberst Weber_. I have never feared anyone more," she said.

"He is long gone now, Kalina. We do not have to worry about him any longer." Burkhalter replied.

As Hogan was about to start a new conversation, the sound of a record player and a small choir of male voices could be heard singing 'April Showers' from outside the open window. It was LeBeau, Kinch, Newkirk, Langenscheidt, and Carter. The sweet gesture in welcoming Klink home made him grin and cross his arms.

Kalina and Klink turned to look at one another, smiled, and snuggled their heads next to one another.

Both Burkhalter and Mayer watched father and daughter continue to reunite and gave warm smiles themselves.

As for Schultz, he started waltzing with himself to the music and caused Hochstetter to divert his attention. The major saw the guard, shook his head while rolling his eyes, then looked back at Klink and Kalina and gave a gentle grin.

Eventually, Hogan's men and Langenscheidt stuck their head through the open window to finish their number and stared on with everyone at the two Klinks together again. They all had to agree on one thing that night: war had many tough moments. But it also had many miracles. Kommandant Klink coming home had been one of them.

* * *

( _Stalag 13: Three weeks later_ )

Burkhalter and Hochstetter left Stalag 13 the night after Klink's homecoming. The kommandant was still very ill and needed more time to recover from his injuries and intensive surgery. After three weeks of bed rest, in-bed meals, and many hugs and kisses from his daughter, he had finally been cleared to resume his duties in camp.

Today was Klink's first day back to work, and Schultz was having an awful time keeping the men of barracks two in order at morning roll call. They were chatting, laughing, moving around, and goofing off, making it mere impossible for the poor sergeant to complete his count.

"All of you! Quit moving around so I can finish counting!" He cried, becoming flustered.

"We're all here, Schultz. Believe us," Hogan said, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Please, Colonel Hogan, it is Kommandant Klink's first day back, and I do not want any trouble."

"Then you might not wanna turn around."

"Why?"

"Schultz!" A loud voice bellowed. It was Kalina. "Reeepoooooort!"

She saluted Schultz, who responded with the same gesture.

" _Fraulein Kommandant_ , all prisoners present and accounted for!" The guard answered, with a grin.

"Good. Papa will be pleased."

"When is he ever _not_ pleased with his perfect record."

The girl gave a giggle to her friend's comment. She was about to start some sort of speech, when the sound of a door slamming shut echoed and a familiar voice rang out through camp.

"Schultz! Reeepooooooort!" Klink called out, marching his way to barracks two.

"I missed hearing that," Kalina said, shaking her head with a grin.

Schultz gave his commander a sharp salute and received one in return.

" _Herr Kommandant_ , all present and accounted for," the sergeant said.

"Excellent, Schultz," Klink answered, his face beaming with pride. He wrapped an arm around his daughter, who looked back up at him with a smile and leaned against him while putting her arm around his waist.

The German officer looked down the line of men who had grown quiet at his presence. They were not at complete attention, but by being that still, they were giving him more respect than usual.

"Gentlemen," Klink began slowly, feeling the intense desire to express his feeling of gratitude. "This past month and a half or so has been a bit of a roller coaster...for _all_ of us, I'm sure. However, I appreciate the gestures of kindness shown to me and my daughter." He paused, as awkwardness descended. "I'm quite sure that everyone will enjoy a return to normality. All that being said, I have news from Berlin regarding the state of the war. Germany had a successful air raid on London last night, and four factories there were completely obliterated."

All of Hogan's men began to moan and groan in agony. Another one of Klink's speeches to drone out in the bitter cold.

"Quiet," the kommandant said. He continued once silence fell. "I hope this goes to show you just how strong and brave this country is. That no matter when the going gets tough, we keep going. We Germans show no fear, strive with determination, and are filled with courage."

"Accept when being chased by angry dogs." Hogan commented. It got his men to burst out with laughter. Even Kalina had to keep herself from giggling.

"Hogan!" Klink bellowed, shaking his fist in the air. "Must you always comment on everything I say?"

"You said you wanted things to go back to normal, Sir." The American replied.

The response he got was a loud 'hmph' to add with the swinging of his fist.

"Diiiisssmiiiiiiiisssssed!" The kommandant remarked, with a swift salute.

Once the prisoners had dispersed into their daily morning routines, Klink and Kalina turned to their right and faced the sergeant of the guard.

"Schultz, Kalina will be assigned to assist you with your duties today," the colonel said.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_!" Schultz replied, with an eager smile.

"Aw Papa, can't I work with you today?" The girl pleaded, turning her sad eyes to her father.

"No, you don't want to work with me," Klink answered.

"Oh please, Papa? I wanna know how the roughest, toughest POW camp kommandant runs his camp with an iron fist!" Kalina replied, excitement and pride shining in her eyes and face.

Klink's face brightened and stood proud at his daughter's words, causing an eye roll from the Luftwaffe sergeant.

"Well...when you put it like _that_ …" the German officer sighed with a soft smile. "Alright, if it makes my little girl happy."

"Yay!" Kalina cheered, and hugged her father tight.

Klink smirked in response and gently patted his daughter's shoulder.

"Alright, you. We have many papers to go through," he said.

The two Klinks parted ways with Schultz, made their way towards the Kommandantur, and disappeared inside the building with Hogan and his men watching from afar. Once out of sight, the five of Kalina's friends started walking to the office window to check on her.

"Gee," Carter said. "Sure glad things are finally back to normal."

"Not quite," Hogan answered.

"What do you mean by that, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

The five Allied soldiers knelt down and looked inside Klink's office window to see what was happening. They saw both their kommandant and Kalina standing in front of the desk and holding glasses. Klink's was filled with brandy, and the teenager's contained root beer. They clinked their glasses and took a drink of their beverages.

Kalina took one sip of her drink, then set it down on her father's desk. She looked at him quietly, let a smile grow on her face, then slowly walked towards Klink, wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against her papa's belly.

The German colonel gave a gentle grin himself and held his baby close to him. He took his hand and rubbed the back of Kalina's head while kissing the top of it. The scene before them made Hogan and his men brighten.

" _Now_ things are back to normal," the American officer himself said, soft.

"Kalina's got her best friend back." Newkirk commented.

"And we have our operation still up and running." Kinch added, his arms crossed.

"I'm glad to see _ma petite ami_ smiling again," LeBeau said.

"Me too," Carter spoke. His eyes then lit up like a Christmas tree, an idea coming to mind. "Hey! Who wants to play a game of wall ball?"

"Me," everyone said unanimously.

"And don't get it on the roof again." Newkirk remarked, turning to his little French friend.

"Because that's my intention every time." LeBeau answered, smug.

Hogan shook his head and fought back from laughing at the exchange.

The five gathered around the outer side of Klink's office, had Carter pull out a tennis ball from his coat pocket, and began to play.


End file.
